Real Love
by DyingStar
Summary: Katie and Alicia play matchmakers as they try to get Angelina and George together after Fred stands Angelina up one night. But it doesn't take two meddling girls to make the two realize secret feelings. GeorgeAngelinaFred
1. The Plan

Real Love

Chapter One: **The Plan**

Angelina Johnson stomped angrily up the spiral staircase that led to the girls dormitory. She opened a door that read _Seventh Years _and slammed it behind her.

"Oy, Angelina," said a perturbed Katie Bell. "What's up?"

Angelina ignored her friend's question. She stalked over to her bed, climbed in, and closed the curtains.

"Uh-oh," Angelina heard Alicia Spinnet say. "I bet it's about Fred, isn't it?"

Angelina opened her drapes and looked around at Alicia. "How the bloody hell did you know?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, isn't he always the cause of your grief these days?" Alicia asked stiffly. "And you needn't be rude with me-it's not my fault that he stood you up."

"What did Fred do this time, Angelina?" Katie asked, trying to prevent her friend's from fighting.

"He promised he'd go to the library and study with me!" Angelina laughed bitterly. "And I believed the git! As if Fred Weasley would ever go the library. Ever."

Angelina fell back unto her bed, her head hitting the soft pillows. Katie and Alicia came and knelt at the foot of her bed.

"Well, maybe..."Alicia stopped and looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe what?" Angelina asked dully as she stared up at her bed's canopy.

"Er-maybe, you should-you know-taste the waters a bit?" Alicia spoke hesitantly. Angelina sat up so fast that Alicia backed away from the bed.

"Find someone new?" Angelina's voice was high-pitched. "How can you say that, Alicia? After he's been banned from Quidditch, we hardly ever spend time together!"

"I said 'a bit'," Alicia shot back.

"I think what Alicia meant was that you should find a guy to make Fred jealous," Katie said quickly.

"I don't think Fred gets jealous," Angelina muttered.

"Oh sure," Alicia rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You're just too scared to explore outside 'The Wonderful World of Fredrick Weasley'."

"No, I'm not," Angelina suddenly looked sad. "It's just that...Fred and I-"

"You know, Angel-" Alicia had returned to the end of the bed- "just because he asked you to the Yule Ball, doesn't exactly mean he's in love with you."

"But he's been so nice to me after that!" Angelina protested.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt your feelings," Alicia explained casually.

"Stop it, Ali," Katie hissed, then looked at Angelina who was on the verge of tears. "Fred wouldn't do that, Angel." Katie climbed onto the bed and sat beside the distressed the girl.

"Bet you ten Sickles he would," Angelina's voice was just above a whisper. "You're right, Ali. Fred's more interested in that damn joke shop than me." With that, Angelina laid back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Katie sighed and moved off the bed. She shot Alicia a hard glare before going to her own bed.

"I'm sorry, Katie!" Alicia exclaimed in earnest, "but enough is enough."

Katie turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You should practice what you preach, Ali."

"No, I mean about Fred!" Alicia elaborated. "He's awful to her; he acts as if it's her fault he got banned from Quidditch."

"True," Katie agreed, "but she loves Fred, she just wouldn't let him go."

"Exactly," Alicia smile mischievously.

"What've you got?" Katie inquired interestedly.

"You'll see," Alicia replied smugly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soo...what do ya think. I started writing this a year ago and I don't know why I've waited this long to put it up here. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. I don't wanna resume an unwanted story /


	2. Told You So

Real Love

Chapter Two: **Told You So**

Angelina woke up in the middle of the night with a start.

She had been dreaming about Fred. The dream was dark and she could see nothing, but she had felt Fred-arm around her stomach, a gentle hand in her hair, the kisses down her neck. It felt so nice to be held by him, if only in fantasy. Fred hadn't touched her for awhile now and she missed that. And even though the dream was silent, she understood it as if Fred was yelling at her from across the Quidditch field. He still loved her.

Angelina stood up from her bed and stretched. She didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Not if it meant dreaming about things that would never happen.

Silently, she left the girls' dormitory and walked down the stairs to the common room. She needed to clear of heavy mind. Of Fred. Of the abominable Quidditch Team. Of everything.

Angelina dragged her weary self to an armchair that was set directly in front of the blazing fire and sat down. But somebody was already in it.

She let out a small scream and jumped off the chair.

"Hello, Angelina."

Her heart seem to freeze in her chest. But she found the strength to stare into those warm blue eyes that she adored too much.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked Fred quietly.

"I'm a grown man, my dear," he answered lightly. "I can do whatever I want."

Angelina stared at him piercingly, thinking things she could never say out loud.

"But go on, Angel," Fred said, patting his lap dramatically. "You can sit. I don't mind."

Angelina inhaled sharply. "What did you just call me?" she whispered. Fred frowned. He seemed remotely confused. He wondered if it was a trick question and if so, wondered what Angelina was getting at.

"Angel," he answered slowly.

"Fred's never called me Angel," she told herself, burrowing her brow. "George?" Angelina looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

He nodded, still puzzled.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried apologetically. Then remembering where she was and the hour, she dropped her voice significantly. "I thought you were Fred."

George looked up at her, his face pale. "It's all right, Angelina. No harm done..." He took his eyes off her at last and stared thoughtfully into the fire place.

Angelina felt awful. Usually, she never had any trouble telling the twins apart. George was whole lot more subtle and considerate than Fred who was...well, an ass at times.

She sighed, then knelt beside him and rested her chin on the arm of the chair. She looked up into his troubled face.

"So, what's got you up so late?" she asked him quietly. He shrugged.

"Just thinking, really," he answered.

"What about?"

"Quidditch...that Umbridge cow...and you."

Angelina laughed. "Funny, George Weasley."

George smiled wanly. "Is it, really? Well, what about you? Why are you down here?"

Angelina sighed and turned her body toward the fire place. She relocated her head on the arm of the chair as she stared into the amber flames.

"Your brother's a prat," she said finally.

"Uh oh," George groaned. "What has my counter-part gone and done this time?"

Angelina looked at him in slight surprise. "Don't you know?" she asked. George shook his head seriously. "No," Angelina sighed as she turned back to the fire. "I suppose I'm the prat, then, for thinking Fred Weasley would actually tell anybody how he's been treating me."

George patted his lap again. "Come up and tell Georgie all about it," he spoke as if he would to a small child.

Angelina looked at him as though she thought he was the biggest nutter in all of Britain, but obliged anyway. She may have been going mental, but part of her wanted this, wanted to feel loved and seen, and _not _misguided. She trusted George with a hopeful serenity and suddenly looked to him as a refuge.

And then she felt his arm wrap around her waist, soft and subtle.

Angelina stiffened and found that she couldn't bring herself to meet George's eyes. No, this was wrong. She and Fred were still together and her even _thinking_ about is _brother _that way was not at all fair. Fred was wrong but he didn't deserve _this_. She was about to tell him this, when he suddenly took his arm away and mumbled a shy apology.

She looked at him, at his crestfallen expression, at his sweet blue eyes that avoided her gaze. Her thoughts began to turn. It didn't matter. If Fred cared so much about her where was his "devoted" ass now? She wasn't going to make excuses for him anymore. He was a prick. A useless and neglectful. Who needed that?

As she looked at George, she had a vague notion that he wouldn't ever do that to her. That he knew better and what real love was all about. Not just pretending.

Angelina smiled at him. "No, it's all right," she whispered and pulled his arm back around her waist.

George looked up into her dark eyes with a mixed expression of ecstasy and agony. Angelina smiled wildly at this and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were Fred's," he whispered in her ear.

Angelina closed her eyes at the tenderness of his voice. Fred's endless, noisy chatter would never sound that way.

"I'm not anybody's," she whispered back. "Not anymore."

George held Angelina for a long time, until her breathing became steady and deep, when he knew she was sleeping. Then he closes his eyes too and said softly,

" Wish you were mine, Angel."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Katie and Alicia had been watching Angelina and George from the top of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory.

"See, I told you," Alicia boasted smugly.

"I'm still not too sure, Ali," Katie bit her lip. "I mean, shouldn't Angel at least tell Fred what's going on?"

"No," Alicia snapped. "Fred should've known how to treat a woman. It's a wonder she stayed with him for _this _long." She paused and her tone became more pleasant. "Now George on the other hand..."

Katie sighed exasperatedly. "I hope you really know what you're doing." She looked down at the sleeping pair. "Should we just leave them there?"

Alicia thought for a brief moment, if at all. "Hmm..._why not_?" She turned away grinning from ear to ear.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Thank you so much for the reviews. I wasn't sure about this one, but you all changed my mind. You guys are great.

**SuckerForGrint:** Haha, thank you. I had stopped coming here to read stories, because they all just sounded the same and I didn't like that. This one took some real thought but I'm glad you think it's good so far :)

**Someone:** I do too! I believe that there is deeper emotion when you love more than one person...I really get into this "having an affair" thing. Stories are WAY more interesting. But maybe that's just me, being bad. Thank you.

**Ashleigh: **Thanks so much. I used to come up here and read your stories all the time. I love your style-you inspired me. haha, yeah, I've always pictured Alicia being the 'spicy' one of the three and Katie being really sweet. It kinda works out...

**Evilevergreen:** Thank you. When I was writing this, all this ideas popped into my head and I was in a real big hurry to get it all down. And also, there's the acute fact that I was aiming for a lot of chapters...But I'm trying to make them longer, starting with this one. It's probably not even noticeable.

**angelface04:** Thank you :) I'm really glad you like the story so far. I've realized beginnings are _very_ important in stories, 'cause if you have a crappy start, who's gonna read it, right? lol...but I have had some bad experiences that way and I'm happy this story isn't one of them

Review!


	3. Of Dreams and Schemes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these Harry Potter characters, only the plot and I'm so sorry...I've been forgetting to disclaim this story.

**A/N:** George and Fred keep diaries in this story...Uncharacteristic and unseemly, yes, but please bear with me :(

Real Love

Chapter Three: **Of Dreams and Schemes **

March 14, 1995

I dreamed of Angelina last night. How can it be possible for an angel to haunt a person's mind every single night?

In my dream, I touched her for the first time. She felt like heaven, but then again, Angelina Johnson _is _heaven. It felt so right being with her that I started to think this was how it was supposed to be-just me and Angel, together.

And then I woke up, too excited to let the dream go farther. It was very silly of me, the dream. I started to feel a little guilty dreaming about Fred's girl, so I went down to the common room to clear my head.

I hate Umbridge. Because she's an ugly, fat cow, because she took Quidditch away from Harry, Fred, and me. And because, by doing that, she took something much more important away from me.

Angelina.

Fred's beautiful girlfriend. The one I want. It's just too damn bloody bad that my lucky brother can't see what he's got.

-from the diary of George Weasley

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fred Weasley has got to be the biggest prat I've ever known! Doesn't he see how much pain he's causing and that I'm pathetically in love with him! I swear, if he was still on the Quidditch team, I'd take his Beater club and smash he's dense head in!

Sometimes I wish we could go back...way back, to better times. When Fred and I would flirt occasionally and everything meant nothing; when we were still teammates in Quidditch and compare bruises and cuts(I used to love it whenever he kissed my "boo-boo's"); when Oliver Wood was still captain. You know, it ain't easy being responsible of the most untalented Quidditch team in all of Hogwart's history...

But last night, I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the common room where I talked with George Weasley, Fred's wonderful brother...

-from the diary of Angelina Johnson

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Katie,

What was that look you gave me in Transfiguration about? Do you still not trust me with the plan?

Even though, I don't act like it, I really do care about Angel and I don't think it's right for a girl to be that stressful. I'm just trying to help.

-note from Alicia Spinnet to Katie Bell; Potions class

Ali,

I was just seeing if you transfigured your music box correctly. And I _know_ that you care about Angelina. I do as well, that's why I'm worried. She seems like she likes George but I know she's still in love with Fred.

Why can't she just handle things on her own...without help from annoying, meddling best friends with and evenly more annoying, meddling plan?

-from Katie Bell to Alicia Spinnet; Potion class

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, for now everything's going my way. The joke shop is progressing right nicely, thanks to our good friend, Mr. Potter, and our brilliant minds.

But Angelina and I seem to be growing more and more faraway. A week ago, when I had kissed her in the corridor after Transfiguration, she pulled away and bloody snapped at me! Said something about...not taking her seriously and ignoring her. What was that about? I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. I mean, I do everything a guy can do for his girl, don't I? And then she rolled those pretty eyes and says, 'Why do I even bother?' and walked away. Just like that. It's like, go 'head and leave me in the dark, Angie...I don't mind. Women confuse me.

But I think it's 'that time of the month' for her, so I don't cross her path much anymore. She becoming more like Mum more and more each day and I think she's worse when she's like this. I'm giving her space and waiting till it blows over.

But I know my Angelina still knows that I love her.

-from the diary of Fred Weasley

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I think I should tell Angel how I feel, before I go insane and do something crazy, like...tell her how I feel. Thing is, she might think I'm more of a git than Fred for trying to steal my brother's girlfriend away. Still, last night she _did _say she was no longer his. Or maybe she was just talking in her sleep, _dreaming _about not being in love with Fred anymore.

Oh Merlin...am I _that_ desperate?

Nothing can stop the way I feel about her.

I am in love Angelina Johnson.

-from the diary of George Weasley

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

...And he was so sweet to me. Much more considerate than Fred ever was. But no...I must be loyal. Or at least _tell _Fred the problem. It's only fair isn't it? All right then, so I tell the prat I'm tired of the way he's been acting and then what? Say that I'm actually beginning to have feelings for his identical twin?

There. I've admitted it.

I am falling in love with George Weasley.

-from the diary of Angelina Johnson

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Katie,

I just got the most perfect idea! It's quite obvious and I know you won't like it, but won't you just think about it before we argue,_ please_?

Ok, here it is. What if we set George and Angel up, not only to make Fred jealous, but to make them both happy?

-Ali

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Loved all the review...I'm really glad you all liked Ch. 2. Thaaank yooou!

**SuckerForGrint: **Yeah, I go both ways-I love F/A but since there are soo many of those, I'm more of a G/A girl. And voila! The birth of Real Love. Haha. Thank you much for being interested and reviewing :D

**Evilevergreen:** lol. I think George is _very_ sweet, very opposite the beloved Fred, but kinda the same, you know? I just confused myself, but oh well, I'm glad you reviewed that chapter nicely. And no...Fred didn't catch them together. I was leaning that way, but I decided to save confrontations for later ;p

**FredsAngel:** haha, yeah I know what you mean. Thanks! I like Fred too, but _somebody's _gots ta be the bad guy, right? And there are so many different kinds of Angelinas out there, and at first I didn't know how to portray her, since she's hardly mentioned in the books, but yay, you like her! I'm so glad.

**angelface04**: Yes that was tres romantic of George, in a shy, sneaky sort of way. Ah well, least he's romantic. There's more G/A/F on this site? I've only found two, but you made me curious...I must find them! Heh. Thank you.

**Nikki:** Merci! I'm extremely glad you liked it. And yes, there will be drama...There HAS to be with love triangles, right? Hmm...I can't say if George and Angelina will make it together, that'll give away my beautiful ending! Lol

**Caderyn:** Thank you x2! No...the Yule Ball thing doesn't quite make them soulmates, but it did make them realize their unspoken love for each other...I think. I dunno, that's what I always thought / Haha, George's the man and I agree, pimpin' Fred is so not cool :)


	4. Quarrels and Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter...I'm not J.K. Rowling.  
Kinda wish I was though...

Real Love

Chapter Four: **Quarrels and Quidditch**

Angelina sped down the corridor that led to the library, gracefully dodging her fellow students when she passed. As she did, she thought about the recent and peculiar events.

Katie and Ali had been talking about her all day, she knew it. In class, they kept passing notes and throwing her the most annoying glancesKatie looked anxious and Alicia, disturbingly giddy. She didn't like it. There were keeping something from her...or worse, _scheming._ Alicia was full of them and Angelina would be damned if it wasn't about her and Fred. Really, Alicia Spinnet just cared a bit too much.

And then there was George; he shot her looks all through Charms while Fred was trying to hold a conversation with him. Every time she met his dreamy eyes, her face would ignite and her heart would tear. Every time, she'd be afraid. What if Fred caught her watching his brother? What would he say and/or do? Nothing, she thought each time as she turned back to her work. Not a bloody thing. Because he doesn't care, like Alicia said. Maybe for him, it _wasn't_ love. Maybe it was..._fun_.

But George...something about him made her clear and fresh. Like crying. Talking to him, being near him, just thinking about him was like releasing a big breath of stale air. It felt _good._ Right. This, she mused as she turned a corner. This was love. The _real_ kind.

Pain and tiny stars that flashed in front of her eyes broke her chain of thought. She had fallen to the floor and her books were all askew. Groaning her dismay, she looked around until she saw another set of fallen books, those that looked more worn and frail than hers. She raised her gaze a little and saw George scurrying about to pick up her books.

"George!" Angelina cried, shocked to see him after thinking about him for so long. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry. Here, let me help..."

In a pained silence, they picked up the other's books. Angelina's overworked mind raced as she tried to concentrate on not being so obvious. The quiet stung, she was not accustomed to it in the presence of a Weasley and she wondered what George was thinking. She suddenly hoped it was about her. Immediately, she chastised herself for that. She was forgetting Fred again.

George had been quicker and finished long before she had, but he'd waited until she was done to stand up with her. When she looked at him, he flushed pink and averted his gaze. She then looked down, a bit discouraged.

"Are you okay, Angelina?" His voice sounded so faraway.

"Mmhmm," she replied. And hers was lonely.

"I'm glad. Fred would kill me if he knew I'd hurt you."

Her first reaction was to say, 'Would he really, George? Does he still care?' Her second was, 'Ohh. Is that only what you care about, Weasley?' But instead, Angelina smiled politely as they exchanged books. "Thanks." Then in an attempt to be in his company a little longer, "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To the common room to meet with Lee and Fr" George trailed off and looked awkward. "What about you?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, I was going to the library to get a book for Trelawny's class. And after that, down to the Quid" She stopped and looked as uncomfortable as George.

"Angelina!" cried Katie and Alicia, coming from behind George just as Fred came running from behind Angelina, shouting, "Oy, George!"

"Come on, Ange, we should be already down at the pitch," Alicia announced, pulling Angelina a little.

"Hurry up, George. We need to get testers before Hermione gets there" Fred stopped talking when he saw Angelina.

Angelina met his gaze and stood her ground. Katie and Alicia released her, both looking very agitated.

"Angelina," Alicia complained, but Katie stomped on her foot and stared pointedly at Fred and Angelina. Alicia looked at the pair and frowned.

They were just staring at each other, and looked quite foolishly doing so.

"Hey, Angie," Fred greeted her at last. "How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks," Angelina answered plainly. Her brow furrowed. She didn't know why her voice shook.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" he then asked with a nervous laugh. "The sun, the clouds...all pleasant, don't you think?"

Angelina stared at him. Why in the world would he be talking about the weather...with _her_? She released a shattering breath and shook her head slightly.

"Look, Fred, I've got to go...See you around," she told them as she let Alicia and Katie pull her away.

Fred gazed after her, stricken. "What's up with her?" he asked his twin as they turned and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

George gave a sideways glance at Fred. "I think she may be worried, Fred."

"'Bout what?"

"'Bout everything, really. Quidditch, you, everything. Except maybe the weather."

Suddenly, Fred couldn't bring himself to look George.

"How d'you know all this?"

George was hesitant at first, to tell him the truth. He wondered how Fred would react, what he'd say to Angel, and what he'd do to him. If he knew. George sighed. No, he didn't have to know.

"Katie told me," he lied.

Fred released a wobbly laugh. "And why didn't she tell me? Why didn't Angie say anything?"

"I don't know, Fred"

"Since you know everything..."

"I DON'T KNOW!" George cried. "She wouldn't tell me."

Fred looked at his brother, a little surprised, then looked away and fell silent. George, realizing his fatal mistake, swore to himself.

>>

"Angelina, what's up with you?" Alicia asked, irritated.

"Nothing's up with me, Ali," Angelina replied briskly.

"Then why did you freeze up in front of Fred?" Alicia hissed furiously. "You should have screamed at him, nagged, _something._ Honestly, you complain to me and Katie about everything but you chicken out when you come face to face with the problem..."

Angelina rolled her eyes as she tied her Quidditch robes on. "I didn't _freeze_, Ali. It was more like...kinda like time had stopped for us. For a moment, it felt like I couldn't breath, I'd even stopped thinking." A slow smile had spread onto Angelina's face. "I hadn't realized I missed him so much."

"Angelina"

"Hmm?" She looked up at Alicia.

"You're drooling." Angelina frowned at her smile vanished.

"C'mon," Alicia held out her hand. "We've got practice, Captain."

Angelina grimaced. "Right." She accepted her friend's hand and Alicia pulled her to her feet. They grabbed their broomsticks and headed out the locker room door.

"So Katie's already out there, huh?" Angelina asked.

"Yep. Her and Ginny are trying to keep Kirke and Sloper from fighting, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

They stepped onto the Quidditch pitch and the bitter air hit their faces instantly. So much for 'lovely weather', Angelina thought grimly.

"A bit chilly, isn't?" Alicia asked, frowning.

"A bit," Angelina answered stiffly. She looked up and saw one broomstick by the far goalpost and four in the center of the pitch. Two of which were going at it, and two smaller forms were circling the fighting pair, yelling.

"Damn it," Angelina muttered. "Not again. Alright, then," she shouted and the movement in the air ceased. "Front and center, Gryffindors!" They remained n the air, looking down at her. Alicia giggled. Angelina cut her a hard glance then looked up at her team.

"It means get your arses down here, now!"

Immediately, they obeyed, landing in the middle of the field. Angelina exhaled, already frustrated, and made her way toward them with Alicia at her heals. When she approached them, she stared at them closely. They were standing in single file, their broomsticks erect by their sides.

Angelina began to walk up and down the line, looking each in the eyes, but none would return her attention. She stopped when she reached Kirke and Sloper. They both were sporting colorful bruises and bloody noses.

"Do either of you know what the job of a Beater is?" she asked quietly.

"A Beater's job is to make sure that the bludgers"

"Do not harm any of his teammates, but instead his opponents," Sloper finished quickly in an attempt not to be outdone by Kirke.

Angelina smiled gently. "That is correct, Kirke and Sloper. Well done. But," she said icily and the two Beaters' smug smiles dropped. "That does NOT mean that you have to beat the living hell out of one another! Where's the sense in that, I ask you."

"He started it," Kirke said sulking.

"Yeah well, that was after you called me a Dungbomb eater," Sloper shot back.

"Well, you are"

"Enough!" Angelina screamed and Kirke and Sloper hung their heads, ashamed. "We do not need Umbridge to an another set of Beaters, especially for a fight between themselves. Do you understand me?"

They both nodded mutely. "Good," she whispered. "Now, I want us to go up there and have a good practice so we can win good matches. Everyone got that?" They nodded and mounted their brooms.

"And Ron." The pale, redheaded boy looked at her, trembling from the cold or her shrewd tone. Maybe both.

"Keep your eye on the ball, ok?"

Ron nodded and became even paler.

"Alright, then," Angelina straddled her broom. "Let's do this, people..."

>>

Angelina entered the common room with tears speeding down both cheeks and with Alicia and Katie at her sides. They led her to an armchair by the fire and then knelt at either arms of the chair.

"C'mon, Angel," Katie said softly, "it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," Alicia added. "Kirke didn't mean to hit that bludger at Ginny and break her nose."

Angelina sniffed. Katie gave Alicia a warning glance, then looked at Angelina once more.

"You should at least eat something, Angelina."

Angelina shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry. Honest. You guys go...I can hear Ali's stomach growling."

Katie released a giggle and looked at Alicia who was staring daggers at her.

"Um, yeah, let's go, Ali," Katie said somberly. Alicia silently agreed and they left Angelina to her weary woes.

Feeling helpless, she rose from the chair and turned to go take a shower in the girls dormitory. She had only taken a couple of steps when she spotted George handing out Fever Fudged to five Second year girls. He caught her gaze and waved frantically at her, smiling wide. She raised a hand and waved back, but didn't return the smile. His silly grin disappeared from his face and he said something to the girls before hurrying over to her.

Angelina's heart shuddered weakly as he watched him approach her. She wiped away a few of her tears, anticipating what he would say to her.

"What's wrong, Angel?" George asked, his blues eyes staring deep into her dark brown ones. She suddenly felt opened and looked away from him.

"Er, nothing. I'm fine, George, really."

"So you cry whenever you're fine?"

Angelina didn't bother to answer.

"Is it about Quidditch practice?" he pressed. She nodded. It's funny...how he seemed to know.

"I see.." He walked over a sofa and sat down a the far end. "It seems as though another patient has walked into Dr. Georgie's midst," George spoke thoughtfully.

"Doctor?" Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Miss Johnson. I am the Gryffindor psychiatrist."

Angelina exploded in abrupt laughter. "No, George...you can't be...be serious."

"Oh, but, Miss Johnson, I am," he replied earnestly. "Now will you kindly come to your appointment?"

Still laughing, Angelina obliged. She rested her head on his lap and the rest of her body was lying on the couch.

"Now," George began briskly. "What happened at practice?"

"Well, Kirke and Sloper got in a fight."

"Really? How intriguing..."

Angelina snorted.

"Now really, Miss Johnson! I must inform you that your behavior will not be tolerated," George bristled in mock indignation.

"I'm sorry, George, but the way you said it..._How intriguing_..."

George smiled. "Please continue your story, Miss Johnson."

Calm now, Angelina went on. "They just keep fighting, Dr. Georgie, like...like trolls. It's so irritating and it makes absolutely no sense."

"Are they good Beaters?"

"No!"

"Fred and I were better, eh?"

"Yes, Dr. Georgie, you were."

"I see...Please go on."

"And then Sloper aimed a bludger at your sister and broker her nose."

"What?" Dr. Georgie exclaimed, losing all dignity in his voice.

"Or was it Kirke? Well anyway, she pulled out her wand and placed a Bat Boogey Curse on him. It was so disgusting..."

George was laughing now.

"Really, George, the whole thing was a mess!"

"I'm real sorry, Angel, but" He couldn't finish due to his continuous laughter.

"I really wish you, Fred, and Harry hadn't been banned," she stated quietly. George's laughter died down when she said this and he looked at her.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes, you stupid prat. I mean it."

George stared at her for a moment, then looked away, his deep eyes distant. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on! I tell you everything."

"Well, fine," he lowered his eyes and gazed at her, "if you must know, I'm in bit of a predicament."

"I'm waiting, Georgie."

"Well, move! How do you except a patient to get help like this?"

Angelina chuckled and then switch positions with Angelina sitting upright and his head in her lap.

"All right, then. Tell me your dilemma and I will try my best to help," she said, unconsciously twisting her fingers into his thick, soft hair.

George closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her messing up his hair. "Well, there's this girl that I've know since Merlin knows how long"

"Mmm hmm," she murmured dreamily, her hands still in his hair. She used to do this to Fred so often and she'd forgotten what it felt like. _Wonderful_.

"And I've been in love with her for just as long it seems. She's just always kinda been there, either with me or in thoughts and dreams. I wanted to ask her out so many timesthe Yule Ball included."

"Right." Angelina was wondering who this girl was, her heart hardening to his words. Oh Merlin...she was...jealous.

"But I always felt as if she was in love with someone else so I never told her anything. And now it's getting to me because we're kinda...connecting." George suddenly smiled. "That's feels nice, Angel."

Angelina paused and took her hand away. He opened his eyes and looked up into her face. "Any advice."

"You should tell her, obviously. I mean, you never know if she feels the exact same, right?" What was she saying? _No, George. Don't say anything to her_.

"But I _can't_, Angel. She couldn't feel the same and even if she did, why would she leave her 'perfect' boyfriend for me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I'm hopeless, Angelina. Just forget me. I'm dying," George claimed dramatically, covering his face with his arm. Angelina uncovered it and stared down skeptically at him.

"Seriously, George. Are you going to spend your whole life, this way. Wondering, questioning. _What if I told her...what if she felt the same...what if I never get the chance again?_ George, you can't do this to yourself."

George sighed and looked off somewhere. "So I should tell her."

"Yes, you should," Angelina replied patiently, sadly.

"Fine." He met her eyes, determined and serious.

Ohh Merlin...

"Angelina" he started.

Her heart was beating to wildly to let him go on. "Umm, George?"

And then, Fred and Lee entered the common room, with bags of joke shop goods. They immediate went to the second year testers.

George quickly sat up from Angelina's lap and stood up. Angelina rose as well.

"Ierbetter go help before Fred"

"Right. And I better go as well." Angelina met his eyes and quickly looked down. "Well, goodbye."

And before George could even say his farewell, Angelina rushed away to the girl's dormitory without looking back.

>>

Yes...I realize that was a little long, the longest chapter yet. Forgive me. I made it even longer by adding in more details. Thanks to all the reviews. They keep me going and I love you all!

**angelface04:** Merci! I'm touched...I'm glad you think so. Yeah, after I posted the thing about the Fred and George keeping diaries, I realized it wasn't so impossible and that it could just happen. Ack, I'm hopeless. But yes, you do have to show me those storiesI'm curious!

**Evilevergreen**: Haha...voila! How was it? I made it longer this time :) Thanks. I wanted to do it that way just for that purpose. Because it does get kinda boring seeing the WHOLE story from one character's P.O.V. And it wouldn't really be a story without Fred and George's say in it all :p

**Caderyn:** Yes, thank you :p It was kinda hard to write the diary chapter at first, but I'm glad it seemed to work. Lol, I could see them all on the Jerry Springer show too. Weird o.0 Wow, now I hope I can finish this story sanely as well...

**Ashleigh:** Thanks and thanks again :D Yes, you inspired me. I love all your stories. Yes, everybody's thoughts and feelings are revealed...I take no prisoners I wanted the story to be told from the whole picture, so everyone knows what's kind of goin on. It's one of the first stories I'v written that way, come to think of it...

**Samantha Sylim:** Ahh, first time reader Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked it and reviewed. Yess! I somehow captured the twin's beautiful personalities! I thought I'd been slipping up with George and my humor was opposite theirs, but you contradicted me. I'm pleased you liked them :)

**LittleWriterGirl:** Thaanks...I was a big F/A shipper too, but then I got curious and started to look for G/A and didn't find many. I'm glad you did read this instead of passing it up, glad you liked it. You kinda made me feel bad about my pairings...I've messed everything all up! Ah well, thanks for the review. I really, I really appreciated it :)

**starXcrossed: **Lol. Thank you. I almost missed your review, because I was about to update. It's okay, I just glad you reviewed this time and thanks for being honest It's full of suspense? Wow. I hadn't meant to make it like that, but I like the way it sounds. Sorry for any trouble I caused :(

Will you be reviewing now?


	5. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N:** Don't call it a comeback, cuz it's not. It's more like a prolong update. Don't be angry...it was writer's block, I swear. Moreover, I wasn't going to update just yet, but thanks to a certain somebody and I know you know who you are, I've been feeling guilty. So this will be the only update for a while, until I'm almost done with the story.

And really...I don't know what I was thinking when writing this chapter. You don't have to like it. I didn't.

Real Love

Chapter Five: **Heartbreaker**

"I just don't get it," Alicia exclaimed as she violently peeled an orange. "What does she see in that idiot bastard?"

"Obviously love," Katie replied dismissively as she carefully wrote on some crudely decorated parchment.

"But why though? Why is she doing this to herself?" Out of frustration, Alicia threw the half-skinned fruit down on the table. "Ugh. That damn thing's ruining my nails." As she examined her artistic hands, Katie dropped her quill and picked up the abused orange.

"I'm really starting to think you should entirely consider your 'Plan'. _You're trying to set Angel up with her love's _twin brother. Okay? That's just not right, Ali. It's ridiculous and brutal, and nothing romantic is going to come out of it. Just a couple of broken hearts.

Alicia looked up at Katie skeptically. "Oh really, Katie? Is that your final prediction? Am I really starting an insane conspiracy; am I gonna make Angelina kill Fred and then let her run off with George, only to die of a broken heart?" The sarcastic brunette rolled her gray eyes. "Come _on_, Katie. So you're Trelawny now?"

"Oh hush before I put a curse all over you ass," Katie shot back good-humoredly. She had finished peeling the orange and she threw it across the table at Alicia, who caught it with natural swiftness. Then she went back to her letter.

Alicia refused to laugh. Splitting her petite lunch in half, she said, "Look, I know Fred. Known him for Merlin knows how long--"

"So have I," Katie sang under her breath, her golden head bent over the parchment.

Alicia ignored her. "And I know he loves Angel. Blimey, I'm no fool, Katie."

The do-gooder blonde opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it back up, thinking it was _way _too easy.

"But Angelina is. It's killing her, waiting for this bastard to open his eyes and take her seriously. Not like a joke, like the way he sees everything else. She keeps hoping that one day he'll finally see her as something different and a lot more important than a defective joke shop. Poor girl's going insane from the torment. See, what I'm _trying_ to do is maker her see that there is a whole new world of makes out there who could love her and put her first. I'm trying to end her addiction over Fred before she loses herself completely."

"Starting with her brother?" Katie looked up. "It's kinda demented Ali."

Alicia took a bite of her orange and shrugged. "Neh. I figure it's more like being with Fred, only she's actually _interacting_ with him instead of longing."

Katie did not reply, didn't really have to, as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entered the Hall.

"Oh my god," Alicia whispered in slight awe. "Are they..._holding hands_?" She clucked sadly. "That's tragic, Katie, falling for a _Weasley_. Do you reckon he's like Fred, an asshole, junior? Do you think we should tell her?" Alicia mused mischievously.

"Alicia!" Katie cried incredulously.

The devious brunette remained silent as she watched the young pair make their way to the Gryffindor table. As they passed behind Katie, Alicia called out to them. Her best friend groaned.

"'Ello, Ron," she sang happily. The pale red head just stared at her, nervous and awkward. Alicia waited. "Ron?"

"Er, hello, Alicia...Katie," Hermione greeted, somewhat surprised. Alicia and Katie looked at her.

"Hey," they chorused.

"Do you need something," the bushy-haired prefect inquired uncertainly. The two older girls glanced at each other.

"Well," Alicia began, "we were just wondering about Ron...and his brother, Fred-"

"Fred?" Ron croaked.

Alicia nodded solemnly. "Yes," she sighed, "Fred. He's been acting standoffish lately and it's affecting a friend of ours."

"Angelina?" Ron frowned.

Alicia nodded again. "Of course," and she shrugged.

Ron shook his head and cleared his throat. "Fred loves Angelina. He can't stop talking about her. It's been bloody irritating, really."

"Yeah?" Alicia seemed disturbed.

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed wearily. "He's quite smitten with her. I do feel sorry for him, but my sympathy only extends so far."

"Why? Do you feel sorry for him, I mean."

"You don't know?" Ron seemed startled when Alicia and Katie shook their heads. "Angelina's been putting Fred on the rocks, practically driving him mad. He's really been out of his mind..."

Katie frowned. "It's the same with Angelina. She's got it bad."

"Katie!" Alicia hissed as she kicked the girl's shin under the table.

"Dammit, Alicia," Katie cursed, her eyes tearing in pan.

Alicia smiled sweetly at her, then felt Ron and Hermione staring at them. She looked up.

"You two going out?" she asked frankly.

They both blushed; Ron an unseemly shade of red and Hermione a shy pink.

"No, we're just friends," Hermione answered, suddenly in a hurry to get away.

"Mm hmm." Alicia didn't believe her. "Well, you better watch out for this one, if he's any at all like his brother."

Hermione nodded repeatedly as Ron began to pull her away.

"And Ron," Alicia called out. The fifth year turned around, his red face paling. "That was a damn good job you did at practice today."

He only nodded tentatively as they walked away.

"They're so cute. It'd just be too bad if he broke her heart as well," Alicia said, dramatically wistful.

"Broken heart, my arse," Katie groaned, grimacing painfully. "I think you broke my leg."

"Katie!" the other girl gasped in mock surprise. "Surely you care greatly for the young lovers. It's like Fred and Angelina _all_ over again."

"Yeah?" Katie growled. "Then why don't you take a break from intruding into Angel's love life and try to fix theirs?"

Alicia grew somber. "Look now-" She stopped. Her eyes had glimpsed the letter Katie had been writing. In one quick sweep, she snatched up the piece of parchment and read it swiftly.

Katie was outraged. "Oh hell no. _Hell no_. You are _not_ going to disrespect me like hat. Give it back, now!"

"How long, Katie?" Alicia asked quietly as she looked at the furious blonde.

"How long for what?" Katie questioned, knowing perfectly well _what_. Her fact burned in complete shame at the _what_.

"How long have you been seeing bloody Oliver Wood? How long have you kept it secret?"

"Oh," replied Katie softly. "Since third year."

A strange look flashed across her best friend's face as she gave Katie the letter.

"Oh."

"Ali-"

"Well, anyway," Alicia cut her off briskly, "I've come up with a whole new part of the plan."

Katie sighed, feeling every bit the traitor. She knew Alicia was hurt, but she knew she could never talk to her about it. Damn.

"And what's that, Ali?"

"We get rid of Fred for good."

* * *

Please review. Flames are most entirely welcomed. 

Thanks for the reviews, o you faithful reviewers. You're truly the backbone of this fic (hehe, yeah I'm corny:p ). Oh and as for the review responses, just pretend that I _haven't_ waited forever and a day to update and that I'm just reading the reviews. Plzkthanx :)

**Evilevergreen:** Thanks, although I'm sorry to say this chapter isn't as long as the last one. Nor better. But I will say that chapter six is, so don't give up hope on me yet.

**LitterWriterGirl:** Dr. Georgie is the man, lol. And it's okay, I don't feel as bad anymore. Thanks so much for reviewing :)

**mandi-danielle:** Darn. Why does everyone like them long? I think short is okay. Really, short chappies leave you wanting more, don't they? Haha. Thanks.

**Quiddie15:** Thank yah. You know, I was hoping to turn everybody who reads this fic into a George fan, or at least a George/Angelina fan. Don't you like him? He's quite loveable.

**nikki:** Heh, thanks. The Angelina/George thing at the end was my favorite too. Are they always getting interrupted. Hmm...might have to change that. Gotta keep the story fresh :)

**angelface04:** It's fine, it's fine. As long as you review, I'm perfectly okay with it :) I did read that one-shot, and I thought it was really good. Dare I say I'm jealous? Thanks for the review!

**Caderyn: **Haha, yeah I agree. That was kinda bad, the whole timing thing. But maybe it was all for the best, with Angelina getting uncomfortable and all. 'Fraid to say you'll have to wait to see Fred's reaction when he finds out :) Oh and thanks

**angelxgirlx:** Aww, thanks a bunch. I'm really glad you like it. I'm trying not to stop writing, but the ideas for this story get so cluttered, which makes it hard to write. But I'm getting there...Steadily, but sure.

**darkecoguy003:** Oh wow, the stress. Thanks for the review. I really, really hope that the story is still good as of this point. Chapter six will be better, I suppose. Okay, I HOPE

**starXcrossed: **:) Thanks, I appreciate it. Yeah, honestly, I'm probably more of a Angelina/Fred shipper too, but once upon a time, I was curious to see what a George/Angelina pairing would be like. I really do like George.

**nobody's listenin' : **Lol. Even though, I'm more a comma fan, thanks for the review and encouragement. I'm really glad you read the story.


	6. Fool Love

Real Love

Chapter Six: **Fool Love**

"What was _up_ with McGonagall today? Merlin, all I did was make one lousy mistake and the witch jumps down my throat."

"Alicia. You turned Lee into a toad, and then went around screaming your arse off, stomping about like crazy. You nearly killed him."

"Oh, right. But tell me Katie, would that've been such a bad thing?"

Their laughter brought Angelina out of her consistent musing. Her mind had been full of George all day...and what he had almost said on the couch. Maybe he meant what she thought he meant, but maybe that was wishful thinking. There were _so_ many things he could've meant...Weren't there?

"Ugh, and what about Snape?"

"What about him? He's a permanent prick with a dungbomb stuck up his ass."

Katie giggled. "And I'm still waiting for it to explode."

He only said her name and that was all. But then she thought: _Why do I keep thinking he only meant one thing?_

"Katie, Ali?" Angelina sat up in her bed and looked at them. They stared back, wide-eyed. Alicia was standing in front of the wall mirror by the door, her hands frozen in her deep brown hair as her reflection's eyes met Angelina's. Katie was sitting on the floor, by the foot of Angelina's bed and she turned her head to look up at her. They waited.

Angelina swallowed, her stomach ill. She didn't know how to say it. How to tell them what she thought of George Weasley now, and what he was starting to mean to her. That she was falling in love and maybe he loved her as well. How does one put all that _emotion_ into words, Angelina wondered.

Katie and Alicia exchanged anxious glances before speaking.

"Is it Fred again?" Alicia brought her hands down, looking annoyed.

"Did anything," Katie paused and turned her whole body around to face Angelina. "Did anything bad happen?"

Angelina stared at them both, a bit surprised, then shook her head. Between Alicia's obvious agitation and Katie's unusual pessimistic questioning, she felt like laughing. If only they knew! Was it Fred? He had something to do with it...the sleepless nights, angry diary entries, talking secretly with George. He was most definitely the cause of it, but responsible for the _whole_ thing? Oh no, 'fraid not.

Did anything "bad" happen? If you count falling in mad love with your neglectful boyfriend's brother, then yes. It kinda felt like she was cheating on Fred. But if you see it as picking up and moving on, then no, a very good thing had happened.

Angelina looked at them in turn and half smiled.

"I-I think George Weasley's in love with me." Her voice sounded soft and thick as if she had been crying. Maybe she had, she wouldn't have known.

Alicia and Katie stared at her, then at each other. Katie's jaw had slacked and her mouth was hanging open. Alicia was grinning madly and resembled a firecracker fixing to explode. And she did.

"Oh my god, Angie!" she cried, strangely joyous. She rushed over to her friend and nearly jumped on her. "How do you know?"

"Umm..." Angelina hesitated to tell them something she held so near to her heart. "We, uh, were talking after Quidditch practice and he was telling me about a girl he liked but had been taken before he could tell her-"

"Tell her...?" Alicia urged.

"That he loved her." She paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "And then he said my name."

"And this means..." Katie seemed cynical as she stared horrified at Angelina.

"That he loves her, stupid," Alicia proclaimed ecstatically. She turned to Angelina. "He loves you, Ange!"

"And do you love him back?" Katie asked grimly.

"I think so, Kate." The dark skinned girl seemed to be wincing a bit. "I don't think I can help it."

Alicia squealed and hugged Angelina tight. "This is good, Angel!"

Angelina frowned. "This is?"

Alicia released her. "Yeah, I mean, everything is happening so perfectly."

"Perfect for what?" Angelina made a face. The what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about face.

Alicia's smile faded and she looked around for a moment before answering the girl's question.

"For you, sweetheart. For love." Angelina nodded slowly, eyeing the smiling brunette suspiciously. "And besides," Alicia added seriously, "it's for the best. Fred's a dumb bastard who still has the maturity of a thirteen-year-"

"But that's just it, Ali," Angelina cried passionately, emotionally torn. "I still love Fred."

Katie shook her head sympathetic and looked at Alicia, awaiting a quick reply from the brunette's lips.

Alicia cringed. "Well, why? George's _real_, Angel. He cares. And Fred...just doesn't. You're doing the right thing, falling for George. Believe me, and don't worry."

>>>

"Bet this wasn't in your plan, now was it?" Katie asked steely as they headed to the Great Hall.

"No," Alicia answered innocently, "but this is: Saturday is Hogsmeade, right?"

Katie groaned. "And you're going to set them up there? In front of everyone?"

"Brava, Katie, you _are_ a Seer. Trelawny'll be out of a job if she doesn't watch it."

"Seriously, Ali."

"All _right_. Yes. I'm setting them up for a date at Hogsmeade."

"I just knew it. How exactly?"

"Mmkay, here's where we come in. We write them notes, one for Angie, one for George. You know, like they're sending them to each other. Love letters, if you will. In George's, we tell him Angelina through with Fred and that she was really in love with him-"

"Er-"

"Too much? Well, we can change it. In Angie's, we say that George _is_ digging her and then he needs her like hell and all that. _Something_ that will make her forget about Fred."

"And what makes you think that she _wants_ to forget about Fred?"

Alicia stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Katie.

"You're kidding, right?"

>>>

Angelina had showered, changed, and made up in an all out attempt to impress George Weasley. As she stared at her flawless reflection in the wall mirror, she sighed pathetically.

"Angie, girl," she said, "you are selling yourself out, sweetheart." She then stared sadly at herself before breaking out in a toothy grin. "Let's hope it works, shall we?"

Truth be told, she had been a little stunned by George and the look in his eyes when he said her name. Had he really meant that he was in love with her? And then she felt rather giddy and insanely carefree. Oh please, she suddenly thought, let that be what he meant.

George, as she had learned recently, was everything Fred was not, everything she needed. Everything.

"Everything," she whispered in the mirror, now somber. Please let him love me.

Releasing a small breath, she backed away from the mirror and turned to the door. After a moment of debating and worrying, she opened the door and stepped outside.

>>>

"Look, George, there are two kinds of love in the world, according to Mum," Fred added offhandedly in the current speech that he was enlightening his twin with. George was only half listening. He was growing bored with his brother's weak analogy already, which was really his excuse for the topic at hand.

All day, on and off, George had been trying to talk to Fred about Angelina, but it was like talking to a gnome: no good. Either Fred was too thick and blind to want to know about where he stood with Angelina as of now, or he dreaded to hear the facts of reality, the ever-growing statistics of Angelina's sadness due to his actions. George had yet to know.

"You got your fool love, that's all twisted and flimsy, you know...the kind kids these days like to involve themselves in..."

And also, George was worried. About where _he_ stood with Angelina, about what he had almost told her-what he _did_ tell her, and whether or not this changed anything. Of course it did, he knew it did, but for some reason, and one that he couldn't explain for all the Galleons in the world, he assumed that Angelina, his Angel, would just along and pretend it didn't happen, go back to ignoring him as before, and forgive Fred..._forgive_ the git because she was still in love with him.

And also because, his and Angelina's little time on the couch yesterday had scared him, made him notice too many emotions at once. He regretted ever telling her anything because he knew she had been scared as well, out of her mind...

"But then, there's the real love-grown folks love, a beautiful devotion. And that's what me and Angie have-"

"Angie?" frowned a flappy fourth year with yellow hair. Her name was Willa Harlinhoof; she was one of Fred and George's regular costumers. She always had a clear smile on her face because (or so George suspected) she had a crush on Fred. Now, she looked between George and Fred, on hand filled with Fainting Fancies and the other loaded with Sickles. She was sported a very distasteful look.

"Who's Angie?"

"Fred's girlfriend," George informed casually as he traded a first year a Blaze Box for five Galleons. "Her full name's Angelina Johnson. She's captain of the House team...You know her, don't you?" George turned his full on attention on Willa. "Tall, dark, beautiful in every way?"

Willa went white, then red.

"And all this time.." She glared at Fred. "I've been buying these silly snacks and wands and creams from the Weasleys for-for nothing!" She threw her loaded hands in the air before stalking off.

George looked at Fred, who shrugged as he turned to another customer.

"At least she didn't ask for a refund."

George frowned at his brother. "You never told her you were taken, did you? All these under-year girls that have been following you around..." A sudden sick thought slithered into his mind. "You haven't been cheating on Angel, have you?"

Fred looked flustered. "Damn, George, that's a mighty big accus-"

"Yeah, you have," George set his bag down between his feet. "Blimey...so _that's_ real love."

"I-I'm disappointed in you, George Weasley." Fred turned to him with scrutinizing eyes. "You do know that Angelina means more than anything to me? Why in all that is respect and admiration would I want to hurt her, by...frolicking? Why would I just cast her aside like that?"

George shook his head disgustedly. He already had...

"Er, excuse me. Mates?"

The twins looked up to see their best friend, Lee Jordan, standing in the midst of their noisy regulars. The dark boy looked extremely ruffled: his robes were nearly torn, his dreadlocks were sticking up, and his face was starting to bruise.

" Lee-" Fred stared at him, dumbfounded.

"-ouch," George winced. "What happened?"

"Ambushed," Lee grinned. "They can't seem to get enough of me...And your goods as well." He held up a ripped bag, one identical to that the Weasley twins were grasping.

>>>

"So, while you're setting Angie and George up in Hogsmeade, what's going on with Fred?" Katie asked, crudely curious.

Alicia visibly slumped. "Oh right...I forgot about him." She released a short breath, crossing her arms, and looking thoughtful. "Well," she said finally, "we'll just have to talk to him."

"We?"

"We'll tell him how much he's hurting Angel, that it's killing her, and he needs to stop."

"Er..."

"No." Alicia brought her palms down on the table. "We tell him that because of his neglect and misshapen love, he's driven Angelina _completely_ away, into the arms of another. So that way, he'd think she's done with him, and about the time she's finished her date with George, that'd be the exact case." She shrugged at her ingenious plot. "Perfect."

"Alicia," Katie said slowly. "That still doesn't solve the Hogsmeade problem. What if he goes looking for them, only to find the two snogging in the back of some cheesy pub?"

"Yeah, that _would_ be a deal if I haven't thought of the solution already." Alicia rolled her eyes. "After our 'talk' with him, he'll be totally broken hearted and all that jazz, so basically, he'll leave Angie alone. Don't count on him for the 'talking it out' stuff, he won't bite. So our only problem with him is George, because he'll wonder where his delightful twin brother is. And in that case, we'll just distract him."

"How?"

Alicia didn't even bother answering that.

"Okay," Katie began, stirring her clam chowder slowly. "Supposedly, I do agree to help you." She looked up critically into Alicia's face. " Can you promise me nothing bad will happen to _anyone_?"

Alicia opened her mouth, happy to comply.

"Including Fred," Katie added quickly. Alicia pressed her lips together, sulking.

"Fine," she said after a moment. "Icky Fred will remain untouched, uncursed, yadda yadda."

"Excellent." Katie was smiling. "I'm so qualified to assist you now."

>>>

Angelina glided down the staircase, attempting to be graceful and smooth. She was feeling terribly nervous. The butterflies in her stomach had transfigured into hornets, stinging her again and again unmercifully. _Ouch_, she thought as she felt one noticeable sharp prick of pain in her gut. She touched her stomach, feeling sick.

Be calm, be still, she told herself. Pretend like your talking to Fred.

But George wasn't Fred. George was the essence of this soft, tender probing feeling that made her think, Oh Merlin, I am in love with him.

So she won't think of Fred. She'll only think of George because George cared. And he made her laugh when she felt like committing suicide. Yes, think of that, Angie. _Not_ Fred.

She made it to the bottom of the staircase, her eyes raking the room for a deeply handsome red head with adorable freckles. Soon, she saw a flash of copper hair, in the corner of the room, amongst several black robes of a crowd of students. That damn joke shop, she thought grimly before making her way over to him.

As she pushed through the crowd, she became nervous yet again. She suddenly realized she didn't know what to say and how would that look - a tall, almost grown girl, perfectly made up, just staring, _staring_ at the boy that had stolen her heart in just a matter of moments. Aw hell, she thought, almost to the front of the crowd. Screw it.

Pushing the last person aside, she found herself staring into the impeccable face of George Weasley. He looked her, seeing her, and smiled, ever so softly. This gentle gesture made the hornets turn into butterflies again. She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head, glancing pointedly at Fred. Angelina followed his gaze and saw Fred being distracted with scolding Lee.

"What are you saying...that some _second year_ attacked you and she _won?_ That's weak, Lee...real weak."

Angelina turned her eyes back on George who stood. He took her hand and led her to a window located in a convenient corner.

"Angelina-"

"George." She was glowing. She didn't know why, but there was a strange, uplifting feeling associated with being alone in a corner with George. "I-"

"Angel, we need to talk," he interrupted, looking away, out the window.

"What?" She inquired perturbed at his distant attitude.

"I-I really don't think...we should be spending so much time together."

"I don't think I get you, George."

"What I mean is," he looked at her, his eyes dark and brooding, "things are getting complicated and we should stop before they become even worse."

"You mean," Angelina looked stricken. "So you don't-"

"You and Fred should talk. I reckon he's been missing you these last days." George gazed at Angelina for a few moments, before taking a step to leave. Angelina sighed.

"The hell with Fred."

George halted and looked back at her. She looked back, somber and determined, the light gone from her dark eyes.

"Dr. Georgie," she said. "I have another problem for you to solve."

He seemed startled, but seeing the upsetting desperation on her face said, "Proceed."

Angelina looked at him for a moment, then turned to the window. "As of lately, I've been conversing with this boy-"

"And does said boy have a name?" George questioned, averting his gaze to the window as well.

"Let's call him Jody."

"Jody?" He grimaced, looking at her again.

"Yeah," Angelina met his stare. "Jody."

"Jody?" George asked for a second time with incredulous dislike.

"I like Jody," Angelina announced. "It's pretty."

George shook his head, trying to clear his mind of what she was saying. "All right then...go on about...Jody."

Angelina smiled and eyed the window like before. "So we've been talking, and it was coming along fine, even though it started off as a pity fest thing. See, I was having problems with Jody's friend and Jody's been having problems with...everything it seems, and so we kinda helped each other out. An I lean on you, you lean on me type of deal. And it was nice; I finally realized what kind of person Jody really was, you know, beneath the public persona."

She stopped, biting her lip, looking pitiful. "Is it becoming hard for you to continue?" George asked, studying her. "Because I won't force you to finish...you don't have tell me if-"

"No, Dr. Georgie." Angelina smiled suddenly. "You're gonna hear this out, whether you like it or not."

"Okay, okay," he smiled at the sight of her smiling, despite himself. "I apologize."

She looked at him. "Don't." Then she continued. "And then Jody told me something that made me think, made me realize a feeling that I've felt, but tried to ignore."

"And what was that feeling, Angel?" He was gazing intently at her now.

Angelina stared at him, then turned her body to face him directly.

"I'm in love with you, George."

* * *

**A/N: **Err...okay. It took me FIVE days to come up with that ending. Count 'em...five. And even though I didn't exactly wanted to end it there, it works well with the seventh chapter. If it's any consolation...I kinda, sorta brought back Dr. Georgie for all those who liked him.

And I want to thank the ones who read and reviewed the last chapter. It was obvious my weak point of the story, the least favorite chapter, but you guys bore with me :)

**LittleWriterGirl:** Hehe, yes! You got my humor. It really _was_ supposed to be some kind of comic relief amongst all the angst and problems that the prior two chapters seem to be filled with. Hah. I agree with you one the real books/fanfiction thing. Real books are always so reliable. Hope you didn't have too rough a time babysitting that "two year old energizing bunny child" :) One of the reasons why I can't babysit.

**FredsAngel:** Even though, I said that "Flames were most and entirely welcomed," I was so relieved that you liked the chapter :) Honestly, I was really nervous about putting it up...Alicia scares you :( I quite like Alicia, she's so crazy and determined-she's fun! But she won't kill anyone, not even Fred, even though she probably wouldn't lost sleep over it if she did.

**paixamouretchocolat:** Thank you. Like two months ago, I realized that it was a little hard to keep the story going to where it was supposed to. I wrote this two years ago, and I've gone crazy trying to pick up after myself, fixing all the mistakes, adding some new stuff. It's tough, but I'm coming along.

**angelface04:** Longer chapter, check. More Fred/Angelina/George, half check (at least they're all in here, right?). Took my time and made story awesome, I tried. I really did. But I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, even though it was short and I wrote it while drunk or something (appearing so). I'm hoping you liked this one as well.

**Evilevergreen:** I knew it. I knew that they'll be at least _one_ person who wouldn't know what to think when it came to the last chapter :) Glad you reviewed though, and thankful that you were honest. Constructive critism is always nice to get. And the Alicia, Oliver, Katie thing...even though it's absent from this chapter, you will be seeing more of that later on.

**starXcrossed:** Hoorah for long reviews! Another reviewer who got my humor, haha. It made me smile to hear that you were laughing throughout the chapter, that was the point, I guess...And Alicia, ridiculous? I _don't_ get what you mean, actually :) And even though you demanded more George, Angelina, and Fred, I happily complied. Thanks for the review. 

**Missanimexx:** You like my story? Merci :) I'm glad you do. And I'm pleased to find another fan of Dr. Georgie. Even though, he was really vague in this chapter, I made him come back. You like? I didn't really want to scorch such a dear character. And updated...and I'm really hoping that this chapter goes or else I pretty much mess up :( Cheers!

Don't forget to review!


	7. Feelings Come First: Prt One

**A/N: **I feel like dancing.

I have FINALLY completely a worthy Ch. 7 (or at least I think I have), only to split it up in two parts. Please don't be mad, it was all for the best, and I really felt like this one was kinda long and endless already.

I won't be at home for the next two weeks, so this is the last update for a while.

Oh and this chapter is full of drama, and kinda not like the previous parts of the story. I focus it in Fred and George P.O.V. a lot, so yeah...in case you're wondering while you're reading: Yes, you _are_ reading the same story :)

* * *

Real Love

Chapter Seven: **Feelings Come First **(Prt. One)

The girl Fred was talking to now wasn't pretty. She didn't have dark, dark hair or beautiful brown eyes, and her lips were not full and the deepest shade of red. She was not Angelina, but Fred did not care.

Her name was Analise and she was pretty plain. She had countless of freckles, in fact her face was almost entirely covered in them, but she had nice lips-they were pouty and pink...Fred had even kissed them once, but that was an accident.

If anyone asked him about it, if anyone ever suspected, Fred would look him or her directly in the pupils and tell them that he _wasn't_ cheating on Angelina Johnson, that he loved her like hell, and how _dare_ they ask such a question. He would say that, lying his arse off, and feel guilty about it later. Because even though he'd convince himself that he _wasn't_ cheating on Angelina, he was, and he hated himself for it, hated her. Hated everything.

He did love her, no one could take away that fact from him, but in the last couple of weeks (which were months to Fred), he and Angelina had somehow disseminated; they had fallen apart. And instead of talking to her about it, he ran. He was scared, _way_ out of his mind, that if he did talk to her, she'd tell him. That she no longer loved him. Or worse. She'd seen him with some random girl.

So Fred Weasley would rather lie then face the truth. Lie about the quality of his relationship with Angelina, lie about staying true, lie to the world. _Merlin_, he'd think, _I love Angie so much, and I'm hurting her because I'm scared._

Now, he was leaning against a windowsill in one of Hogwarts many, many hallways, conversing with a female he neither knew, cared about, nor was Angelina. He was just running.

Suddenly, a finger jabbed him in the shoulder. Startled beyond reason, Fred slowly turned his head around, fearing it would be none other than his Angelina. Fortunately for him, it wasn't.

Alicia Spinnet was staring at him with cold gray eyes. Her arms were tightly folded across her chest and her bottom lip was sticking out. Fred knew that look all too well, and he quickly told Analise to scat. Then turning back to Alicia, he released a shaky sort of laugh.

"Ali, how are ya?"

"Who was that?" The brunette asked bluntly. "'Cause I know for _damn _sure that it wasn't Angel."

The smile swept of his face.

"Look, Alicia, don't tell Angie. That girl doesn't mean anything to me. She's just-"

Alicia haughtily raised a palm. "Save it. I didn't come here to hear your phony lies, Weasley. I came to talk to _you_." She jabbed a finger in his chest.

Fred laughed nervously again.

"What about?"

"Oh," Alicia said, taking her finger away and staring out the window carelessly. "'Bout you...and Angelina." She turned her furious eyes on him once more. "'Bout how you've been treating her."

A sickly feeling came over Fred and he gulped as he stared at the very much intimidating witch before him.

"I really think, Mr. Weasley," she was saying, "that you and I are in for a long overdue chat."

>>>

"I love him, Katie," Angelina informed to her friend happily. The two of them were walking along the hallway of the second floor where they were to meet Alicia.

"I love him and I don't care anymore who knows it," the black girl said loudly, spreading open her arms.

Katie looked her over, fighting back a smile. "And Fred? What of him?"

"Fred?" Angelina dropped her arms and looked at Katie, baffled.

The blonde girl nodded slowly. "Fred."

"Oh," Angelina said. "Fred."

"Well?" Katie prodded. "I thought you still loved _him_."

"Well," Angelina grew quiet. "I'm trying hard not to." She sighed and glanced out a window that they were passing by. "I think he's stopped loving me."

Katie scoffed. "That's ridiculous, Ang-"

Angelina turned on her. "Look at me, Katie. I am not laughing. Fred Weasley _has_ stopped loving me." She spoke in a harsh, hurt tone. "He doesn't give a bloody damn _about_ me, and I don't think he ever really did."

"Angel, I'm-" Katie bit her lip, feeling at fault for Angelina's sudden breakdown. She tried to smile as she wrapped a loving arm around her friend.

"He really _isn't_ good for you, is he?"

Angelina smiled shakily. "Not for me. Alicia, maybe."

Katie groaned. "Please, please don't say that."

"But why? They used to get alone well. A bit too well, actually."

"Well, you know Alicia. She pretty much changes her mind about someone or something when things go bad."

Angelina laughed. "She can be so dramatic sometimes." Katie giggled her agreement. "But she means well," Angelina added as an afterthought.

"Yeah," Katie said, her giddiness gone and replaced by uneasiness. "Sometimes."

>>>**Later that day**>>>

"She loves me," George murmured to himself, smiling a bit. "Merlin..." He stopped to lean against a portrait of a sleeping, bearded witch. "I can't believe it."

Lee Jordan looked back at him.

"Oy," he called. "Talking to yourself _again_, mate?" Not waiting for an answer, he went over to his friend and grabbed him by the arm. "Come _on_, George. We still got candy to sell." Lee grunted as he pulled the red head along.

"Yeah," George murmured distractedly.

He was thinking of Angelina. Thinking of her and what she had said, thinking of her and if she meant it...thinking of her and remembering she was still his brother's girlfriend.

Part of him did feel guilty. By loving Angelina, he had already proven himself untrustworthy and wrong. But by Angelina loving him back, he had sealed the great ugly stamp of betrayal right in front of Fred's face. The two people that Fred trusted the most, the two that appeared to car for him the greatest have snuck behind his back...and fallen in love.

Most of George, though, felt relieved and overjoyed that Angelina loved him. As much pain and sympathy that George had for his brother, it stopped when it came to Angelina. If Fred really did love her, would she have spoken to George that night, would she have fallen in love with him? It was Fred, who was at fault; he made all these series of events occur. George and Angelina were only performing the play.

As Lee dragged him hurriedly along, George thought of something else.

Along the way, somehow in all his days separated from her, Fred had cheated on Angelina. The mere thought of his brother's unfaithfulness made George burn with anger. Or course, Fred had denied it, that he ever saw anyone besides Angelina during their relationship, but George knew his brother. Fred cheated and Angelina didn't deserve that.

But then, Fred didn't deserve to be made a fool of either.

Sighing at his soft heart, George broke away from Lee. The black boy looked back at him quizzically.

"There's someone I have to go see," George enlightened his comrade. "Here." He handed Lee his bag of joke shop goods.

"And are you paying me back for this?" Lee asked indignantly.

George shrugged. "Should I?" Then he turned away, smiling as he left Lee alone in the hallway with two sacks filled with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Y-yes," he heard Lee call after him. "Yes, you do!"

>>>

He found her sitting in the common room, alone on a long couch. Her head was bent, so her face was hidden from him. Her shoulders were slumped and on her knees rested her hands, folded together like she was praying. To George, she looked sad, broken, and as he went to her, he dug deep into the pockets of his pants for a present that he had nicked for her.

"Angelina," he said softly when he had reached her.

Angelina looked up and George saw her face for the first time that afternoon. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her cheeks wet and glistening with tears. He was shocked to see her like this, but then he was angry when he wondered if Fred was the cause of it.

"Angelina." George sat down beside her. "Did..did Fred make you cry like this?" He studied her face intently, his eyes searching hers.

Angelina released a shaky laugh a she looked away. "No, I think I made _him_ cry."

George's eyes grew wide at this. "You did?"

She looked back at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah...I, um, I broke it off."

Now this was some news to George. He stared at her.

"Y-you did?"

Angelina nodded, looking away again. "We had a talk, and we-we said some things." She closed her eyes. "He doesn't love me," she said this quietly.

George was slowly shaking his head. He knew what his brother was doing was dangerously stupid, but Fred still cared some for the pretty, dark skinned girl. "Angel," he said, "that's ridic-"

"It isn't." She reopened her eyes. "He told me himself."

Anger. It was anger now that was surging through George's trembling body. Fred _had_ made her cry. He saw this now as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. He had hurt her.

"And he cheated on me, George," Angelina informed, her voice thick. "I _knew_ he stopped loving me, and I knew he didn't care anymore, but I never would have thought that he was loving some other girl while with me."

Knowing not to speak, George only watched and listened as she continued. She began to laugh.

"And why, George, should I feel so damn pathetic when I was doing the same thing? When I...I cheated too. I cheated too, George." She looked at him. "Me too."

"No, no," George said quickly. "You didn't. What Fred did was selfish and thick. He should have known better. But you, Angel, you never did anything like that," he told her gently as he reached up to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "You weren't like that."

Angelina smiled at him as he took his hand away. Then very softly she said,

"No, I did, George. I fell in love with you."

George shook his head. "It's not the same."

She frowned. "Isn't it?"

"It's isn't, because you still love Fred."

This time Angelina smiled. "Do I?"

"Don't you?"

She sighed, making her shoulders go up and down. "Don't think so, love. Not anymore." Then her eyes dropped down to his hands and she smiled again.

"Is that for me?"

George followed her gaze and saw the violet that was for her. He had forgotten he had been holding it. He nodded and she smiled brighter. She reached out for it, leaning in a little, but instead of taking the flower, she leaned in further more and caught George's lips with her own.

Conscience told George to pull away, to get out, but since feelings come first, George brought his arms out and around her waist, and pulled her closer. This caused their kiss to deepen, the light touch to intensify, and George would have let it go much further but his conscience returned and he stopped.

George gently pulled away, expecting Angelina to become angry with him, but she didn't. So he opened his eyes, only to see that here were still closed and that she was smiling.

"Do you realize," she began, "that it was on this couch that I found out you loved me?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

He smiled. "I kinda figured as much."

Angelina laughed outright. "Liar. You had no idea."

George laughed too. "Fine, I lied. You had caught me by surprise."

Her face suddenly softened as she looked tenderly into his eyes.

"It was on this couch that I knew I loved you." She then smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

George didn't smile back. "I love you too." Then he sort of frowned as she considered her for a moment. "Angel," he said quietly, "what are we doing?"

And "Angel" grinned openly at the innocence in his voice. "George," she replied matter-of-factly, "we're being in love."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ahh...here begins my most favoritest part about updating: replying to the reviews. Note to readers: do y'all actually read these? Hmm...ah well.

**angelface04:** Did you know that I had to go and look up the word "wondrous"? How sad is that? -sigh- Anyway, I'm glad you liked the Angelina/George...I did as well, but don't feel sorry for Fred! He's a bad, bad person : Hah, just kidding. It was kinda sad, I agree. And as for the Hogsmeade weekend: I really want to tell you, but I can't, because it'll spoil the rest of the story. You'll find out soon enough, though :)

**Missanimexx:** Haha, thanks. Your review made me laugh . Actually, I had to glue _myself _to my seat in order to write this. It was really hard, because I had so many ideas that I couldn't seem to put on paper. I finally came up with this and...maybe I'm satisfied with it, I dunno. It was just really hard, for some reason. Once again, I thank you for the review :)

**starXcrossed:** Lol, nope you definitely weren't dreaming. Yeah, the humor was SO much less in the chapter as well, I think it will be from now on. But there will be bits pieces of Alicia doing what she does, I suppose. I'm happy that you liked the F/A/G-ness, lol. I just HAD to put them in there because Ch.5 did them so much injustice. Thanks, for reviewing.

**FredsAngel:** No, no. _I_ didn't mean to sound as if your review had been flamey. I was only saying that even though I said flames were welcomed, I'm glad you liked the story and didn't flame.That was what I mean, honest. Heh, yeah Alicia had to promise not to hurt anyone, because didn't you say she scared you? You know when I wrote that part I had you in mind, and NOW you're saying...Lol, I'm only kidding. Glad you reviewed and looked the ending. Reading back on it, I kinda liked it too.

**Evilevergreen:** Well, yeah, someone's gonna get hurt. Unfortunately. Hmm...I've been watching Lemony Snicket too many times. ANYway, what I was thinking about was making them all get hurt, so no one would feel left out or abandoned. So since Fred cheated on Angelina, and Angelina cheated (kinda, well not really) on Fred, and Fred and Angelina still have feelings, I guess, then they all get brokenhearted! Hooray! Oh and Fred and Angie did talk, but that's in the next chapter :)

**believe-in-yourself4ever: **And thank you x 2. I know exactly what you mean by the movie thing. It always feels nice to find a story like that :) I'm really, really glad you like it. Reading your review made me smile, and kinda even blush a little. I appreciate your words cuz they really inspired me not to give up. Honestly, I almost put this fic on _Hiatus_ like three times. But now that I'm finally on the 'right' track, I don't have to do that! Thanks again :D

Soo...you like? Qui au non? Tell me as I very much like hearing from you guys :)


	8. Feelings Come First: Prt Two

**A/N:** Wow, five months. Wow.

**Story Notes: **This chapter begins where the Part One left off.  
Flashbacks are in between the triple x thingies and in _italics_.  
Hope you like, hope you enjoy. I worked hard.

* * *

Real Love

Chapter Eight: **Feelings Come First** (Prt. Two)

George gave a broken chuckle and looked down at his clasped hands. "Angelina, I really do want this, but-"

"But?" Angelina shook her head, frowning in perplexity as she looked at him. "But, George?"

George looked up suddenly. His eyes were wide with fear for moment, looking at the portrait hole, then at Angelina, who was upset.

"_What_ are you trying to say, George?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Fred." He grabbed her arm and stood up, taking her with him. Angelina furrowed her brow, glancing at the portrait hole. She could hear voices just outside of it.

". . .Fred, mate, I'm telling you--you're not in your right mind. Why don't you just go in and calm down a bit? You don't have to. . .Fred!"

Lee's voice. It was steadily coming closer.

George tightened his hold on Angelina and led her to the staircase of the girls' dormitory. "Just go," he told her, releasing her arm, "I'll take care of Fred."

Angelina obeyed reluctantly, but then stopped halfway up. She turned around and looked down at George.

"So what's this telling me?" she inquired quietly.

"This?" George asked back, a little confused. He anxiously stared at the entrance of the common room.

"Yes, this. You, in a hurry to get me up to my room, away from you."

George met her emotionless, brown eyes pleadingly. "It means that my twin brother is about to come through the portrait hole, clear and out of his mind, and I don't want him to. .. " He trailed off.

Angelina took a few steps down. "To see us," she finished, her voice hard.

Lee's voice rang clear through the other side of the Fat Lady's portrait:

"Can't you two work this out?"

"Angel!" George begged.

Angelina narrowed her eyes. "Fine, George. I get it." She spun around and dashed up the stairs before George could say another word to her. Of course, he wouldn't have had time, because less than a moment later, Fred scrambled through the portrait hole with Lee close behind. George immediately sat in a nearby chair, and pretended to be asleep.

"George," he heard Lee's voice. "Wake up. Fred's lost his mind."

George opened his eyes, and stretched leisurely. "Oi, what happened?" he asked groggily.

"We broke up," came Fred's voice quietly. George looked at his brother, only to find him standing at the foot of the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory, looking up with quiet determination.

George took a breath, looking away. "Why?"

Fred ignored his brother. Clenching his fists, which he held at his sides, he bellowed her name for the whole Tower to hear.

>>>

Angelina shut the door behind her, clutching the doorknob for comfort. Her thoughts were so terrifying and her heartbeat was so wild that she didn't see Katie, who sat poised on her bed, jump and hurriedly push ten different sheets of parchment under her pillow. Or Alicia look from the mirror that hung by her bed to her in an all-knowing, expectant stare.

"Angelina?" The dark skinned girl looked at her blonde friend slowly. "What's wrong?"

Angelina turned her gaze away, pushing off of the door and walking to her bed. "Fred and I broke up."

"Oh?" Alicia looked at Katie with a pleased smile.

"Mm hmm." Angelina fell across her bed limply, staring up into the canopy.

"Oh." Alicia turned back to the mirror and resumed styling her hair.

"But you sound so sad," Katie turned to Angelina. "I thought you wanted it to be over."

"Mm hmm," Angelina sighed, closing her eyes.

Katie exchanged glances with Alicia, who shrugged nonchalantly. That was when they heard it.

"_Angelina!"_

_>>>_

Down in the common room, all eyes were on Fred. Lee and George looked at each other, then hurried over to the distraught one.

"Seriously, Fred," Lee said as he and George grabbed Fred and lead him to a table, "if you're trying to get Angelina back, I'm pretty positive you're taking the wrong way about it." They pushed Fred into a chair, which he tried to get out of, but ended up being shoved back down. "Would ya calm down? Damn!"

Fred cut a glance at Lee before shouting, "We have to talk, Angelina! And it would be nice if we did it now!"

"Fred!" George grabbed both of his brother's shoulders and shook him. "Calm down," he commanded slowly. Fred looked at his brother, at Lee, at everyone else in the common room, then took a deep breath. "Now," George said, letting go of Fred, "mind telling us what's with the Mad Troll out of Hell act?"

Fred took his time before answering. "Angelina and I had a talk today, a fight really, and she said that I was acting like I don't love her."

Lee frowned. "And?"

Fred stared at him incredulously. "I do!" He looked at George. "I do love her."

"Did you ever tell her that?" George asked shrewdly.

Fred fell silent. Finally, he said, "I thought she knew."

"Alright, back up." Lee looked from Fred to George to Fred again. "Now, _what's_ the deal with Angelina? I think I need the whole story to get it."

Fred looked at both his brother and his friend, and sighed. "Fine, alright. Here's what happened. . ."

x X x

_Fred was running through the corridors in a blurring speed, searching with frantic eyes for Angelina. He was feeling a sudden cleansing of the heart; he had wronged Angelina, and he had to set things right. Otherwise, Alicia would tell, Angelina would murder him, and he, Fred, would die before he ever got the chance to tell her, to let her know that he really, really still cared about her. That he loved her._

_He rushed down a flight of stairs haphazardly and managed to knock down several people. One so happened to be a professor._

"_Ten points from Gryffindor! Ten points!"_

_Fred hastily through an apology over his shoulder and continued on his way. Ten points? What were ten points? He had done much worse._

_At the bottom of the staircase, he took a shortcut through an empty classroom. He thread through rows and rows of desks, making a beeline towards the other side where a heavy, wooden door loomed. When he reached it, he threw his entire body against it. It gave, and he fell through the open doorway, stumbling into someone._

x X x

"_Angelina!_"

She kept her eyes closed, fighting the most terrible urge to scream back. She had had enough of Fred Weasley.

Katie sat Indian-style upon her bed, shaking her head soberly. "He's lost his mind, I'm afraid," she told Alicia.

The brunette stood up from her bed and went to the door. "Well, I knew it would happen someday." She put a hand on the doorknob. "He yells again, I'm hexing him." The two of them waited and sure enough, they heard the hopeless voice again.

"_We have to talk, Angelina! And it would be nice if we did it now!_"

Alicia smiled skeptically, turning the doorknob.

"No, stop."

Alicia looked in Angelina's direction. The melancholy girl was still lying motionless across her bed. "Angelina, you may be able to stand Fred's earsplitting cries of disgrace, but I simply have no tolerance for it. I either have to shut him up or jump out the window." Alicia paused but Angelina made no comment. "Angelina!"

"Fine. I'll talk to him." She didn't move. "No. . .I can't even look at him now."

"Why, what happened?" Katie asked, with genuine concern.

"The idiot cheated," Alicia retorted bluntly.

Angelina turned her head to look at her friend. "How did you know that?" she asked quietly.

Alicia made a sour face. Reluctantly, she replied, "I saw him with her today. Keep in mind, Angel," she added quickly, "I never knew until today, so don't put me at fault. If I had known earlier I wouldn't have ever hesitated telling you."

Angelina turned her head away. "I wish you had told me before he and I talked." She laughed bitterly. "It would have saved a lot of harsh feelings."

Alicia smiled, almost apologetic. "So how'd you find out?"

"I saw it for myself. Fred and I were talking and she just walked up-"

"What?" Alicia stepped away from the door and walked over to Angelina's bed, wearing an unbelieving expression.

"Are you serious?" Katie made a face. "That was really rude."

Angelina shook her head. "And she just hugged him, gave him this really hopeful look, and said, 'I missed you, Freddy.'"

Alicia and Katie looked at each other. "Freddy?"

Angelina nodded, covering her face with her hand. "_Freddy_. Oh my god."

"And. . .and what did _Freddy_ do?" Alicia inquired in awe.

Angelina uncovered her face and looked up into Alicia's gray eyes. "What do you think he did?"

x X x

_She couldn't be seeing this, this girl holding Fred, this Fred looking embarrassed, this embarrassment touching her. She took a step back as she looked at the two of them, all she could do was shake her head._

"_Analise, let go," he said gently, trying to unwrap himself out of her arms._

_Angelina's heart seemed to be pumping lead now. For some reason, it hurt her terrible that he knew this girl's name, for some reason she couldn't fathom. And the way he spoke to her? Analise, let go. . .Did he actually care for this girl?_

"_But, Freddy, I thought. . ." The girl trailed off as Fred pulled away from her. She looked, puzzled, into his face, wanting a reason for why he was treating her this way, just as Angelina wanted a reason why he had treated her that way._

_But something had broke in Angelina. She gave the girl a furious glare, turning all her pain on the other female. "You thought? You thought what?" she fired loudly, and the girl turned a startled face on her. "What, exactly? That he loved you?" Angelina smiled bitterly now as she took a step toward Analise, who looked frightened. "Because he doesn't. He can't." She reached for the girl, but he intervened, holding her away. "How can he love you, when he can't even love me? Anyone?"_

"_Angelina!" _

_She turned her heated gaze from Analise to Fred. "What do you want from me, _Freddy_?" she cried with anguish. "To pretend as if I never saw her? I'd rather pretend I never loved you!" Tears clung heavily to her voice, but it was better for her voice than her eyes._

"_Would it be any different from what you've been doing for weeks, Angie?" he asked gravely._

"_So I'm to blame?" Angelina questioned, mortally wounded._

"_No," he answered slowly. "But Analise isn't."_

"_Who is this?" Analise spoke up with gained courage. "Do you know her?"_

_Fred opened his mouth, but Angelina's words came rushing out. "I'm Angelina Johnson, formally known as Fred's girlfriend. Who are you?"_

_Analise looked stricken. "You have a. . .girlfriend? You never told me that, Fredd - Fred," she said soft with sadness._

"_I'll bet you fifty Galleons there are a thousand things he hasn't told you," Angelina whispered dully._

_Analise looked from Angelina's face to Fred's, openly hoping he would say something, anything, to prove everything that the older girl had said false and when he didn't, she smiled up at him dejectedly._

"_She's really pretty, Fred," she said before turning away, leaving the two alone._

_Fred stared after her, a bit drained in color. Angelina looked at him with a hard heart. She pushed him roughly away and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Run after her, if you like. Don't let me hold you back. . .obviously, you never did before."_

_He looked at her, crestfallen. "Angie, I'm sorry-"_

"_Sorry?" Angelina put a hand to her forehead in a moment of hurt. "Sorry. And you want me to take that, Fred?"_

"_Yeah, in fact I do." His voice had changed. It had turned harsh. "I'm sorry you had to find out what I did this way. I had wanted to tell you. . ."_

"_When, Fred? If not now, then when? All these excuses, all these lies. . .if you didn't want to be with me, all you had to do was say it. It wouldn't have hurt like this."_

"_Yeah and what about you?" he turned on her in an emotion that was equivalent to hers._

"_What about me, Fred?" she asked back, exasperatedly._

"_You think I'm the only one who was never there, always walking in the other direction?" Angelina gave him a dubious look. "I have tried and tried to talk to you countless of times, Angelina, but you never wanted to. You were too busy, too tired, and too good."_

"_And is this how you feel?"_

_Fred laughed cynically, looking around. When he turned his eyes back on her, he opened his arms, his expression cruel. "What do you want from me, Ange? Anything you have to say, I'm right here, say it."_

"_We're through," she announced flatly. "I'm sorry you're sorry, Fred."_

_Fred screwed up his face in discontent. "What was that?"_

"_You cheated, I suffered, it's over," she offered slowly. And then her face changed considerably and she sighed. "'Bye, Fred."_

_He quickly grabbed her before she had a chance to turn away._

"_Fred, let me go."_

"_Why do you keep running away?" he questioned sincerely._

"_Fred."_

"_Can't you see that I lo-"_

_Angelina slapped him soundly and he released her in distress. They looked at each other for a full moment, he was red-faced with pain and anger and turmoil all in one and she was breathless._

"_That's wonderful, Fred," Angelina spoke with resigned expression, "but I don't anymore." She turned, and this time he allowed her to go, to leave, to never look back. For once, he couldn't find the words to say._

x X x

"She said that?" Lee asked in awe. Fred nodded mutely. Lee looked amused. "You think she meant it?"

"She meant everything," Fred answered solemnly.

"That's rough, mate, but-"

"You cheated."

Fred looked up at his brother. George was staring down at him with a mixture of disgust and pain on his face. "Obviously, George." His brother chuckled disdainfully.

"What," he said with boldness, "ever happened to 'real love'? What was all that about?"

Fred gave George a hapless smile. "Please. Enlighten me."

>>>

"You said that?" Alicia was laughing herself to tears. "Brilliant, Angel. Brilliant."

"Did you mean it?" Katie wondered with empathy.

"I meant the hurt and the pain and the effect it caused. I don't know about the words."

The was a brief silence before Alicia broke it. "Okay, so we know now that you can't be sad about Fred, if you wanted to make him cry, so what is it you're pining about?

"George," Angelina answered quietly. "I don't think it's going to work."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if I disappointed anyone. Sorry it took five months to update. Sorry sorry sorry! 

**Evilevergreen:** First off, Happy Belated Birthday! I feel bad that I didn't tell you on your birthday. . .really bad. :( Your review made me feel bad, too, but I know you don't _hate_ me hate me. . .right? You know, I wasn't really going to make Fred actually cheat on Angelina, but you know how it is when what you plan to write isn't always what you actually write. . .right? And no, this story isn't going to have a happy ending ;p

**believe-in-yourself4ever: **You are like the only person who reviewed that was glad Angelina and Fred broke up. I was glad too, because I hate cheaters (excluding Angelina, because Fred made her do it ;p). I'm really glad you liked that chapter and I hoped you like this one as well. It took me some time to get all my ideas together for it, but at least I didn't give up! Thanks for the review.

**heya:** Lol, what a lovely review! Thank you. Your review was really honest and considerate and I really really appreciated it. Thanks so much for reading and thinking so nicely of this story :)

**starXcrossed:** You cried! I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to make _anyone _cry. I promise. Here, in this chapter I tried to make Fred seem good. . .ish. Could you tell. And you don't like Analise? I kinda feel sorry for her, but I don't think my opinion actually counts. So sorry about the humor. I shall try to put some comedy in here, maybe in the next chapter.

**lillyskywalker3:** Did you get my email? I'm sorry if you don't like the story, but I hope my email helped you to understand where I got the idea from

**Zombie-Chicken:** Yay, a George/Angelina shipper! Alicia, good for Fred? Whoops, didn't mean to hint that in the last chapter, but maybe I can add in the story. . .Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**angelface04:** Why does everyone think Alicia is some sort of cruel, evil person with a sinister mind? She's just looking out for her best friend. That's all ;p Ooh, I think the Hogsmeade weekend is going to be in the next chapter, and something humongo may happen but I think I've already hinted at it in this chapter, and that comment about humongo not being in the dictionary broke my heart. Only kidding! I really loved your review :)

**Semper Simul:** Angie. . .being an ass? You know, you could be right, she is sort of being. . .I dunno, kinda mean. But break her heart, you say! Angelina's? Don't you think Fred deserves it? Hmm. Heh, thanks for reading/reviewing. It made me smile. P.S.- I did not use the word "Merlin" at all in this entire chapter. :)

**B:** Thank you so much for the pleasant review. I am so happy that you like it. Fred/Angelina forever, right:) I took your advice and I did tell some of the story from Fred POV in this chapter. Could ya tell :)

**KWKY:** Hey, new reader! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!

**oodobie:** Lol, I really enjoyed reading your review. Alicia is sort of like that, isn't she? Always plotting and stuff. She was actually pretty nice in this chapter. Weird. But, thanks. Oh and by the way, I actually thought of doing an Angelina/Krum fic, but I need to get the ideas together and the plot. . .it sounds really interesting, though.


	9. Karma

**A/N:** angelface, did I say Hogsmeade was going to be in _this_ chapter? I think I meant _next_ chapter. :)

Updating a bit early, so Evilevergreen and the rest of my lovely readers wouldn't have to wait till next year.

* * *

Real Love

Chapter Nine: **Karma**

"'_It's George. . .I don't think it's going to work_,'" Alicia gave Katie a bewildered stare. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your ingenious plot-"

"_Our_ ingenious plot, Katie," Alicia corrected swiftly as she pulled a thick book from the shelf, and flipped through it with dull interest. "_Our _plot. Because remember-you promised."

Katie sighed impatiently. "All right. _Our_ ingenious plot. _Our_ ingenious plot, the one that you swore was so unbreakable, is broken. Angelina and George aren't happy."

"Don't see why not," Alicia muttered, still preoccupied with the book. "I got Fred out of the picture for them."

"What?" Katie turned to Alicia, her blue eyes wide and accusing.

"Hey, did you know that the Cheering Charm could cause premature death for those with fatal heart injuries?" Alicia asked lightly, turned the book around to show Katie a picture of an old wizard collapsing to the ground, clutching his heart but wearing a bright smile on his face.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "You talked to Fred. What did you say to him?"

Alicia scoffed, closing the book. "Don't look so surprised, Katie dear. I had warned you, didn't I?" She shelved the book and started to walk down the aisle, away from Katie.

Katie rolled her eyes, following her friend. "Fine, yes. Okay. You warned me, but _what did you say to him_?"

Alicia stopped, sighed, and looked at Katie. "If you would have seen him talking to that girl, what would you have said?"

Katie had to think for a moment. Part of her wondered if this was a trick question Alicia had come up with to so she would side with her. But part of her knew it was much deeper than that. So she looked at the awaiting brunette who was suddenly so somber and inquiring, and she exhaled softly. Finally, she shrugged and said,

"I would have told him how much he was hurting Angelina, and how stupid he was being. And I guess," Katie paused, thoughtfully. "I guess I would have said if he didn't stop and talk to Angelina, then I would."

Alicia nodded. "Exactly. Why should Angelina become so dramatically bitter because of Fred?"

Katie looked at the other witch, a frown growing on her face. "Is this not about Angelina anymore?"

Alicia opened her mouth, then shook her head dismissively, turning to the shelf.

"Alicia?" Katie took a step towards her. "How come...you never talk about it?"

Alicia ignored her and pulled a book from the shelf with thick concentration. Looking through the space in which the book had been, she chuckled loftily. She turned back to Katie.

"Speaking of which..."

>>>

Angelina sat alone in the library, staring blankly at her Quidditch playbook. She had told Alicia and Katie that she was in there to plan their next Quidditch practice, but she had lied.

She was really in there to get away from them--Katie, Alicia, George...Fred--to be in a separate peace to think and feel clearly. But her emotions were still in total disarray, and she found herself completely vulnerable over the control of her thoughts. She needed to talk to Alicia and Katie, she wanted to be with George, and she desperately felt as if she had to forget about Fred. Unfortunately, she couldn't forget him, not the pain and the loneliness and the lies. She kept wondering about Analise, if he really did love her, and if he had ever kissed her... Her face cringed as a familiar stitch of pain pricked her heart. She was so tired of this.

She was tired of feeling _anything_ for him, she was tired of _him. _She sighed as she flipped through the pages of her playbook. She didn't know why she was in here, why she was doing this--running from life, and planning Quidditch practices when she had filled up her entire book at the beginning of the year. Did it really matter that Fred still managed to rip her apart when she had chosen George? If she no longer loved him, then why did she care?

Because, she thought wanly, I thought he loved _me_.

Which brought her to wonder about George, and the way he had behaved the day before...when he said he loved her, then went completely mad when Fred came walking through the portrait hole. Did he really love her, was he acting? Or was he that afraid of Fred that he couldn't tell his brother how he really felt, that he was in love with her? She sighed again, considering the options. Confront Fred, hide from Fred, tell Fred and risk total chaos, or sneak around behind his back to avoid conflict. So maybe she could see where George was coming from; their relationship could seriously destroy Fred. But a big part of Angelina wanted him to be destroyed. She felt as if he had to bleed to come back down to Earth.

Angelina closed her playbook and stood up. This was pointless, and she was being stupid. She shouldn't shut Katie and Alicia out, just because she felt a little shaken up. And she shouldn't torment Fred, because he was the one who shook her up. But she and George need to talk. And that _really_ scared her.

Biting her lip, she stuffed her book in her satchel, put the satchel on her shoulder, and turned around.

_Oh god. . ._

There was Fred.

>>>

He was an idiot, he _knew_ that, but he was not heartless. He cared a great deal for Angelina, and he did want to be with her. He could imagine the pain seeing Analise must have afflicted upon her, and he was willing to accept that fact that Angelina may never want to see him again, plus the notion that he had entirely ruined Analise's spirit...He realized that he was a thoughtless git who deserved to be alone, but that was all right, because he was going to fix it. And Angelina.

Since she didn't have any intention talking to him again, he decided that he would talk to her. He would wait until she was without Katie and Alicia--especially Alicia--and he would confront her. He desperately hoped that she would listen to him.

It was a while before he got his chance. At dinner, he saw her stand up, say something to Alicia and Katie, and head out of the Hall. He followed. When he realized that she was heading toward the library, he hesitated, but decided that Angelina was _far_ more important than his school reputation, and continued his pursuit. She didn't even know she was being tailed, which seemed strange to Fred because there was a time when she could sense if he was near or behind her, and all she had to do was turn around...But he shook that thought from his mind concentrating on what he was going to say to her, how he was going to say it. . .Blimey, he hoped she would listen to him.

In the library, he watched from behind a bookshelf, as Angelina sat down at a table and took out a familiar book. _The Qudditch playbook_. He smiled softly to himself. He could remember how excited and scared she had been when she told him that she was the new captain. How nervous she had been when she asked him to help her make plays. . .

He stared at her intently, noticing how sad and fragile she looked. He mentally cursed himself, feeling a merciless sting of guilt and frustration. He knew she was hurting because of him, and he wished that he wasn't so flawed. He heard her sigh and he looked down. Merlin, did he wish he wasn't so flawed.

Suddenly, he heard her close the playbook, and he looked up, scared. He didn't know what to say...but she was leaving. He may never get a chance like this again...

He decided to wing it.

Fred strode purposely from behind the bookcase, towards Angelina. Her head was bent as she put the book in her bag, so she didn't see him, which was fortunate for the both of them. Fred took a breath, and then another. He opened his mouth to speak, but only took another breath. He couldn't do this. He was scared. Was this how he started cheating on her? Because he was being a coward?

But then she turned around, and he wasn't ready. She turned around and the look on her face was terrifying. _No, wait...she was just as scared as he was._

That made everything a whole lot easier.

Still, he didn't know what to say, and she was waiting. They shared seconds of tentative silence, before her expression changed from shock to annoyance, and his heart rate skyrocketed. She scowled at him and took a step to the side. She was going to walk away from him. He had to stop her, but. . .

"I love you," he blurted out.

She stopped, and looked at him, wide-eyed. He knew his face probably mirrored hers, but he didn't care. He had stopped her from walking away.

Angelina frowned, looking away from him. "You love me, you say." She shook her head. "But I'm not surprised." Their eyes locked. "Cheaters are liars as well."

_Damn _it.

She took another step to the side. "Angelina, wait! Stop." She looked at him, expectantly, a look of exasperation on her face. "I didn't mean that." She raised her eyebrows. "No, stop, I _meant_ it, but I--" Damn, she was doing it again, making him so bloody flustered and tongue-tied. He hated that fact about her, that she had so much power over him. "Would you just listen to me, please?"

"What? So I can give you another chance to hurt me?" She inquired dispassionately. "No, Fred."

Fred stared at her helplessly, then held out his hands. "I want you to stop hurting, Angelina."

Again, she looked surprised, but she quickly hid it. "Then start by staying away from me. It's over. Remember?"

"Yeah," he muttered begrudgingly, "but I just--"

"Fred, I mean it," she cut him off firmly. "Go back to Anabelle, or whoever she is, and stop stalking me."

He felt slightly better. So she did know he had followed her. . .And then her words sunk in and he knew she wasn't going to listen to him. He began to talk fast.

"Look, I know what I did was thick, but I'm not that good when it comes to emotions and common sense and I'm bound to do dense impulses, but Analise wasn't for me, she wasn't as deep and insanely beautiful as you are, and I didn't love her, I can care less for her, and I think the reason that I cheated is that I knew, deep down, that you were too much for me, and too good. So forgive me, please? I'm _really _sorry." He said all this with one breath, and when he was done, he had to inhale several times before his wind was restored. He looked at Angelina hopefully, but she just stared back with a baffled expression on her face.

"What?" she asked, looking lost.

"Sweet Merlin," Fred slumped down a bit, running a hand through his hair. He gave up; there was no way he could do that again.

"Real mature, Fred," Angelina said dismissively, walking around him. "I really do think Anamarie is just right for you."

"Angelina." They turned around to look at each other. "Why won't you forgive me?" His voice was riddled with dejection.

"Because." She looked away, then back again. Her eyes were bright, and almost..._sympathetic? _"There's someone else."

Suddenly, Fred realized the whole concept of karma.

>>>

"Somebody else!" Fred exclaimed as he paced around the furniture of the common room. "And she dared to give _me_ hell?"

"See, that's the deal with women," Lee said, looking up from his Herbology homework. "I mean, I love 'em and all, but man, do they think backwards. I used to date this one girl who--"

"All this time, somebody else," Fred murmured, flopping down on the couch beside Lee. "And I didn't even know!" He sat back in the couch, sinking lower in the cushion. "Holy hell..."

"You know who the guy is?" Lee asked insipidly.

Fred shook his head, without looking at him. "No. She wouldn't say."

"Well, I gotta guess," Lee declared earnestly.

"Who?"

"Elliot Quincy," Lee answered proudly.

"The kid in our Astronomy class?" Fred asked, sitting up. "The skinny one with the high voice?"

Lee nodded in affirmation. "It's always the quiet ones, right?"

"Yeah..." Fred replied, thoughtfully. "Angelina did say he had a nice singing voice once." He balled his fists, turning an angry red. "I'll kill him."

"You can't," George said, speaking up for the first time. He was sitting at a table that was near the couch Fred and Lee were situated in, counting money from all the joke shop good they had sold.

Fred looked over at his brother. "Elaborate," he said guardedly.

George met Fred's gaze and shrugged. "Quincy isn't with Angelina. He's with Marie Burgess."

Fred frowned, looking away. "Oh."

"That's right," Lee agreed, pensively. He caught Fred's reproving stare, and smiled apologetically. "Well, usually it's the quiet one, mate. Sorry."

"Whoever it is, I'll find him out soon," Fred announced softly.

George went back to counting money. He couldn't stand looking at the miserable state of his brother any longer. It was hard to even be in the same room with him, when George knew he was a part of the guilty party, making Fred a fool.

But then...it was a bit funny, the way things turned out. Now, Fred knew the hell he put Angelina through, he knew it wasn't easy being thrown aside and forgotten. Though George couldn't help but think that he, too, would soon come face to face with karma. He hadn't exactly been a good boy these past days.

"George," Fred's voice broke his train of thought. "If you even had shot of knowing who Angelina's been with, would you tell me?"

George looked up and met the exact same pair of eyes that he owned, and he nodded silently. "Yeah, Fred, I would."

But he shouldn't.

>>>

Alicia eyes were full of admiration as she and Katie walked out of the library. Angelina was about twenty steps ahead of them, with about eleven people between.

"This could still work," Alicia murmured in astonishment.

"You're mental," Katie stated. "Didn't Angelina say it couldn't?"

Alicia waved her off impatiently. "She's distraught; she doesn't know what she's talking about. And besides, didn't she also tell Fred that she loved someone else? Did she or did she not, Katie?"

Katie gave Alicia a sour look. "She did, but yesterday-"

"Ha," Alicia put a hand in Katie's face. "Doesn't matter. Seriously, Katie, we mustn't think in the past, now must we?" She looked at Katie, but the blonde said nothing. "Now, you know all those letters you painstakingly wrote for the Hogsmeade date, love?"

Katie nodded, apprehensively.

"Chuck 'em."

Katie frowned, remembering how many times Alicia had made her write something over, all the ink she had to wash off her hands, how much parchment she had wasted.

"Wonderful," she said unenthusiastically.

"They wouldn't have worked anyway, Kate. _Trust_ _me._ But I have the most beautiful, believable letters composed in my mind already. They're simple, really."

"Yeah, just like messing with a group of people's emotions for your own enjoyment?"

Alicia smiled warmly at Katie. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda long, right? Well, I was deeply motivated, and wanted to leave you all with something that'd take some time to read :) I won't be updating over the holidays, in fact, I'll be continuing my other fic after the break. But only because I have to make some changes in the first chapter that I'm too lethargic to make right now. I'm also too lethargic to type out the second chapter. Ha. 

Happy Holidays!


	10. Breaking Up, Breaking Down

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay/disappointment/discomfort :p

* * *

Real Love

Chapter Ten: **Breaking Up, Breaking Down**

_-George-  
Meet me at Hogsmeade tomorrow, at the Dragon's Back, one o'clock._

_-Love, Angelina- _

He had found the note in his robes when he took them off for bed. It must have been magicked stuck inside his robes, and she must have put them there.

Angelina.

How many nights had he laid in his bed, entertaining thoughts about her? How many more had he spent dreaming shamelessly about her? He felt too guilty to count them all. The number of days was vast. And the number of months went on forever.

A cringe of pain and frustration crossed his face as he lay in bed now, thinking of Angelina. He hated himself for loving her, and in introspect, hated himself even more because she loved him back.

He felt tainted, corrupted, wrong because loving Angelina was the same as lying to Fred. And lying to his Fred, his twin, was something incredibly hard to do.

He really, really wanted to come clean. To come straight out and tell Fred how he felt about Angelina, how she felt about him, how it felt when she had kissed him, and how that had felt so natural...

George closed his eyes tightly, trying to put out his undying want of her. It wasn't right, what he was feeling.

But as much as he so dearly desired to be rid of his self-afflicting accusations, he had yet to figure out how he was going to go about confessing his infidelity. Upon many occasions of impulse, he had felt like saying "Oi, Fred, I have uncontrollable lapses of passion for your girlfriend, and I sort of stole her from you while you were busy frolicking with another girl who was still pubescent!" But that would have been a bit rash and thick, severing all emotional ties from his brother immediately.

George sighed, opening his eyes. The way he saw it, he was damned anyway, so it didn't really matter. And if he ever did tell Fred about it all, he would have to had spoken to Angel first and told her...

He thought back on the note he had hidden beneath his pillow. _Tomorrow_, he thought, _at Hogsmeade. We'll talk, and I'll tell her._

>>>

_-Angelina, meet me at the Dragon's Back in Hogsmeade..._

She felt so stupid. How could she have been so stupid?

Angelina buried her face deep into her pillow, her eyes closed, her heart beating too fast.

She _hated_ this feeling, this bold, uncensored feeling of regret and realization, this feeling that was something other than love for him.

George.

Angelina rolled over on her back, her eyes opened and burning. She couldn't sleep, couldn't even close her eyes without picturing him with that _look _on his face, that..._frown_, that made her doubt, made her think it was all nothing. His words, his touch, his love. All of it was nothing.

But was he really that brutal? Would he do that to her? What Fred did?

Staring up into her canopy, she came to the conclusion that she didn't know. It was all a jumble of memories and emotions, this thing with George. This thing with George that was ripping her up in all senses of the word.

She lowered her restless eyes slowly, then quickly reached behind her to take the note from under her pillow.

_Angelina, meet me at the Dragon's Back, in Hogsmeade, one o'clock. I'll be looking. -George._

Screwing her face up in an expression of distress, she crumpled the note merciless in her hand. How could she have been so foolish?

>>>

_Hogsmeade, 12:50 pm._

Honeydukes was overly crowded that afternoon with immature, sugar-addicted underyears, fighting over Fizzing Whizbees and licorice wands, and nearly everything else the store. Katie and Alicia stood in the midst of all the chaos, clinging tightly to their stock of goods.

"Alicia!" Katie's soft voice was raised high above the chattering noise. "Let's go pay for all this now; I don't think I can take much more of this any longer."

"Katie, are you aware of the fact that you are an _extremely _dependant person?" Alicia yelled in return. But then she caught the other girl's unamused glare. "Oh all right. Merlin, we're leaving." She turned and pushed her way to the front, followed closely by a relieved-looking Katie.

When they had finished purchasing their goods, they left the slightly-to-warm shop and ventured out into the chilly March air. They stood outside of Honeydukes for a while, going through all the things that they had just brought. Suddenly, Katie looked over at Alicia.

"I suppose we're going to go to the Dragon's Back now to spy on Angelina and George," she stated solemnly.

"To see if all goes well," Alicia corrected, partly preoccupied with her brand new things.

"And what if it doesn't?" Katie wondered, still a bit serious. "What if everything burns and crashes, and everyone gets bloodied and mangled?"

"Katie," Alicia sang, scolding. She had put on a pair of glasses, where instead of lens, there were red and white swirls, whirling in circles. "Someone's gone a bit _cuckoo._" Then she laughed, taking off the hypnotic glasses. "Relax, my dear. Angie and Georgie'll talk and it all turn out just fine."

"So you say," Katie sighed wanly.

"So I say," Alicia confirmed breezily.

>>>

_Hogsmeade, just outside the Dragon's Back, 12:50 pm._

Angelina stood outside of the Dragon's Back, staring at the rickety door before her with dispassion.

She didn't want to go in.

She knew she was being foolish and stubborn and just like a child, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go in. She didn't want to see him again. She wanted to run away.

She took a step back, and then another and another. Yes, she'd run way. It wasn't as if she'd miss anything by not going in. What did George have to say to her anyway? Nothing she didn't know.

He was going to hurt her. She could tell by the way he had looked, no frowned, at her the day she and Fred split up. He was going to bring her misery, and it'd all be over. Their mistaken little romance.

But it was all wrong, for him to do this. He was the one mended her heart, did it make sense for him to break it again?

She didn't know, how could she know?

Angelina took a final step backwards.

She wasn't going in.

>>>

_Hogsmeade, the Dragon's Back, 12:50 pm._

He was going to break her heart today. He took a long drink from his bottle of butterbeer. Break her heart and his own...if he could help it.

All of him didn't want to do it, to make her hate him as she hated his brother. But it was inevitable. He felt as if he was going mad being between the two of them, trying to make Fred see, trying to make her happy. He had been the intruder in their dissipating relationship, and now he was paying for it, and she'd pay for it even more.

He was going to be heartless and cold. He wasn't going to love her. And when it was all over, she wouldn't love him either.

He took another swig from his bottle. All was fair in love and Quidditch. All was bloody fair.

The door opened suddenly, and there she was. Angelina. A mad but madly gorgeous Angelina. He tried to clear his mind of any needless emotions as he watched her come closer and closer to where he sat, but all he could do was feel his thunderous heartbeat exploding in his chest.

She sat down gently, never taking her eyes off him, her face set in no particular expression at all. This made him think that maybe she was going to be heartless too.

"I shouldn't be here," her voice was hard and soft and foreign to him. "But I wanted to know what you had to say."

He sat back in his chair, studying her, wondering how she knew, how she could have possibly guessed.

"Fine," he said apathetically. "I-"

She held up her hand first. "Wait. Waitress," she called, and a thin blonde came to their table. "I'd like a bottle of Firewhisky, please."

>>>

_Hogsmeade, the Dragon's Back, 1:05 pm._

Alicia and Katie crept into the pub, taking a semi-boxed in booth near the front.

"Okay," Alicia said scanning the place. "Where are they?"

"There," Katie whispered. She was partly turned, staring over the seat with focused eyes. Alicia eagerly scooted over to her friend, turned full body in the seat, and looked.

"They don't look too happy, do they?" Katie commented shrewdly. "I wonder what he's saying to her."

Alicia narrowed her eyes, concentrating on George's lips. "I know what he's saying. Thank Merlin I can lip read."

>>>

"I talked to Fred yesterday. I told him there was someone else."

"He told me."

"How was he?"

_I hate this. _"Angelina?"

_Breathe, Angelina, breathe. _"Yes, George?"

_You're beautiful, and I love you. _"It's not fair."

_Don't do this, don't do this. _"George?"

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. _"Yes, Angelina?"

_Everything hurts. "_I know."

_Don't blame you if you never trust me again. _"I can't do this anymore. I can't be in love you."

_Then don't. _"Why?"

_I'm trying so hard to be heartless. _"We're hurting Fred."

_So? _"He's hurting us."

_No..._"You don't understand."

_It never made sense. _"Enlighten me."

_I'm trying. _"We're wrong for all this, Angelina."

_Bloody coward. _"You're a coward, George."

_You hate me. _"He's my brother."

_I hate you. _"I hate you." Her voice was breaking. She took a drink from her bottle of Firewhiskey, then set it down wobbily. It toppled over and spilled freely across the table and onto the floor. "But I love you."

_Everything hurts. _"Goodbye, Angelina."

_I hate you so much. _"I love you, and I hate you, George."

_I break your heart, you break mine. _"Bye, Angelina."

She stood clumsily, staring down at him wretchedly, then in a single turn, she was gone away from him. He picked up the fallen Firewhiskey bottle, put it to his lips, and drunk whatever was left of it.

>>>

Alicia and Katie ducked as Angelina flew past them and out the door. A silent moment past before they turned their heads to look at each other.

"What the hell?" Alicia turned around in her seat, to look back at George. "He's just like Fred." She pulled out her wand from her coat pocket. "He is so about to be a toad."

Katie snapped her head around, her eyes wide. "Don't, Alicia!" She grabbed her friend's wand arm, and Alicia, caught unawares, sent violet sparks in the air. "Now's not the time for that. We have to go and comfort Angelina."

"But if I take care of George here, that'll be all the comfort she'll need," Alicia said, struggling against Katie.

"Fine." Katie released Alicia abruptly, then began to scoot out of the booth. "This is all your fault anyway, so you're right to fix it."

"My fault!" Alicia exclaimed indignantly, following Katie. "How is this my fault? Katie? Katie! Get back here and tell me how this is all my fault."

Katie climbed out of the booth, then turned around to look at the furious brunette. "Because this was _your_ plan, _you _came up with it, and _you_ made them come here, and consequently, part."

"Fine, I'll take that." Alicia crawled out of the booth, standing up to face Katie. "But who was the one that was all 'We can't do this, it's not fair?'"

Katie rolled her eyes. "George," she answered dully.

"Right," Alicia said briskly. "Now excuse while I go hex him, will you?" She turned around, colliding instantly into George. She backed away from her, blinking away stars.

"Alicia? Katie?" he looked from one to the other, looking dazed. And a bit embarrassed. "Did-did you two see--"

"Yeah," Katie said quickly, before Alicia could open her mouth. "And we were just leaving." She grabbed Alicia by the wrist, disappearing out the door.

>>>

The common room was empty when Angelina reached it, and for that, she was extremely grateful. Needing a place to regain and collect herself, she stumbled over to a couch, and flopped down.

It took a full moment to realize that someone was already sitting in her chosen spot.

She stood up quickly, but was instantly pulled back down, and encircled in an all too familiar grasp.

"Stop it, Fred."

But Fred only held on to her tighter. "He broke your heart," he said delicately.

Angelina gritted her teeth, trying to resist the feel of him after all this pain. "You do," she retorted thickly. "You break my heart."

Fred laughed quietly, pressed his forehead against the back of her shoulder blade. "We all break each other's heart, Angelina."

Angelina stiffened suddenly, her mind a thick, hazy form of confusion. And she realized George had been right when he'd said it wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N: **Believe or not, I've had so much trouble with this one, and I've had it in mind ever since Ch. Six. -sigh- Oh well. 

Big, big thanks to all my reviewers out there for doing what they do. You guys make me smile, make me happy, and consequently make me write :)


End file.
